The Captain and I 2: The Battle for Earth
by Dearing
Summary: The sequel to The Captain and I. When the Procyon Armada discovers an evil living weapon of mass destruction, It's up to Daniel, Amelia, and friends old and new to save the Earth, and indeed, the Galaxy itself.R&R please, NO FLAMES Skies of Arcadia Cross
1. Prologue: The Prophecy Document

Hey there Ladies and gents.

Before i start **READ THE CAPTAIN AND I FIRST BEFORE YOU START READING THIS!!!**

Well, here it is, a sequel. the first sequel I've ever written. if you have no idea what this is about, i surrgest you read my first Treasure Planet fic: The Captain and I, cos it's a sequel to that. leave review there if you like.

and now onto that niggly thing called a disclaimer

Ido not, i repeat **NOT** own Treasure planet, it's characters places, etc, nor do i own the game Treasure Planet: Battle For Procyon. However, i do own a few characters, like Daniel, his kids names and so on. i would also like to point out that i do not own Skies of Arcadia, or any of the quotes thatI "Borrowed" from other shows and filmslike Stargate SG-1and Pirates of the Caribbean (is that how you spell it? not sure).

Also, No flaming this fic! Please, i put a lot of work into this, just like i do with every fic i write, and it's kinda demoralising when you get shot down if you get my meaning.

Please R&R. Tell me what you think, so that i can better it and any future fics i might write based on Treasure Planet.

Well, that's all i got to say, scroll down and start read, and enjoy it.

Keeping Reviewing!

Dearing

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**THE PROPHECY DOCUMENT**

"In the days of the Old World, there Six civilisations.

Six Moon Crystals.

Six Gigas.

But unbeknownst to these warring six, a seventh Civilisation watched from a distance.

They created their own Gigas.

A Gigas so powerful, it could destroy Arcadia with only a tenth of it's power.

The Seventh Civilisation planned to cease the conflict with this Black Gigas. It planned to destroy all life on the planet, and start anew.

They set the Gigas and fled into the outer reaches of space, never to be heard of again.

Fortunately for the warring six however, a priest of the Civilisation of the Silver Moon discovered the Seventh Civilisation's plans, and managed to stop the Gigas before it activated, before sending it to outer space, hopefully never to be heard of again.

However, many years after these events, a new dark force will arise with the Black Gigas, and use it against the galaxy in hostile take over, unless a Silvite not born of Silvite Parentage rises up in defence of his home planet of Earth, and vanquishes Aidacra, the Black Gigas, until it rises up with it's master once again."

The Silver girl sighed as she opened her eyes after reciting the Document again, before casting a sad gaze at the screen in front of her.

"The Prophecy is in motion," she murmured as the grey-white beam shot out towards the star, "Hurry Daniel, soon it will be your time."


	2. Chapter 1: International Terror

**CHAPTER 1**

**INTERNATIONAL **

**TERROR**

"Another day, another beautiful view eh, Volenski?" Peter Armstrong called to his friend as he gazed out of the small window of the living quarters on the International Space Station.

The old Cosmonaut scientist glanced out the window and grunted, "View is always the same. Never changes"

Armstrong laughed as he floated past his Russian companion towards one of the science labs, "Oh come on Mikhail, tell me you don't love to gaze at that view each morning? Nothing like it on Earth."

Volenski let out a short chuckle as he joined his friend in the corridor, "Fine then I won't!" he said mildly in his thickly accented voice, "Besides, of course there is nothing like it on Earth, We're not on Earth!"

Peter laughed as he picked a clipboard and pen and began to jot down notes on a experiment him and Volenski were doing.

The American and the Russian were just two of the twelve astronauts that currently inhabited the International Space station. English, American, Canadian and Russian scientists now populated the constantly growing 'City in space.' Peter and Mikhail had met on the space program and had been friends ever since. It was said that the two had been inseparable since they had gotton onboard station, doing Science experiments, sharing their quarters, and on the whole spending every waking moment together (save for bathroom trips of course)

"So…" Volenski said casually while Peter wrote down notes from his experiment, "What is going on between you and the Commander?"

"Jenny?" Peter looked up at the smug grin on Mikhail's face, "Nothings going on between us, we're just…friends."

"Is that so?" Volenski sniggered slightly as Armstrong hid his face to conceal his blush, "So how come Miss Susan Walden saw you two, as you say, sweet-talking, in the corridor last night?"

Peter turned round so fast he cricked his neck.

"We weren't sweet-talking!" he said hotly, rubbing the back of his neck to ease the pain, "We were…" he paused as to think of a reason, "…Admiring the view together," he said finally.

Mikhail looked at him sceptically, "Oh yes, a fine view, of the Commander that is,"

Peter smirked evilly at his friend. "Oh Yeah? Well what were and Susan doing talking together eh? Is there something you want to tell me?"

The Russian smiled knowingly and was about to reply when the alarm suddenly blared above us.

"Warning! Warning!" Commander Jenny Desoto's voice rang through the overhead speakers over the Alarm, "Unidentified objects heading towards us! All hands report to the Escape Pods, This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

Peter took one glance at Volenski before heading for the airlock, making his way to the Shuttle used as a command deck.

"You get to the Escape Pod Mikhail, I'll go get The Commander," he called as he left, "Knowing her, she'll want to be the last person standing."

The Russian nodded, and headed in the opposite direction, towards the Escape Pod Wing.

"Houston this is the International Space Station," Jenny called desperately into her radio on the shuttle Enterprise II, "We have a problem. Our scopes have picked up a cluster of unidentified objects on a direct course with the Station. Requesting Orders."

"Commander Desoto this is Houston," the voice of control came through, "We read you loud and clear. Can you describe what your looking at?"

At that moment Peter floated through the entry hatch.

"Jenny what's going on?"

The English Commander glanced back at her American friend with surprise.

"Dr. Armstrong?" she asked, "Shouldn't you be at the Escape Pods?"

"I should be asking you that question," Peter replied huffily, "What are you doing up here? And what's going on?"

"Commander Desoto?" Houston Control suddenly broke in, "Commander what's going on?"

Jenny sighed as she watched Peter buckle himself into the Co-Pilot's seat, "I apologize Houston, Dr. Armstrong has decided to join me on the Enterprise," she paused for a minute, "Which might be a good thing because I think I'm losing it."

She pointed out the front window.

"Peter, look out front and tell Control what you see."

Armstrong looked out into the Cosmos, trying to figure out what she was pointing out.

A first glance he saw a few specks of white. But on closer inspection, he realised they were something else.

"Ships," he said in disbelief, "Shining, white, three hulled ships…with sails."

There was a stunned silence after this statement, until after a moment, the Controller cleared his throat.

"Is this a joke?" he asked seriously.

"I wish it was sir," Jenny said quietly, "I wish it was,"

"Control this is Dr. Armstrong," Peter called into the microphone, "These ships are very similar to the ones we have on Earth. They looked like they were designed for travel on the ocean, but…they're out here."

"Control, this is Desoto," Jenny said calmly as she pushed a few buttons on her panel, "I'm going to try and widen the bandwidth of this transmission, maybe whoever's in those ships can be contacted."

"Roger that Commander," Houston said after a moments pause, "You may proceed,"

"There must be thousands," Peter said in awe as he watched the ships come closer, "They all look so different for anything I've ever seen. yet they look familiar at the same time."

Jenny didn't reply, she was busy making adjustments to the audio. When she was finally done, she cleared her throat and spoke clearly into the microphone.

"Attention Unidentified craft," she said, "This is Commander Jennifer Desoto of the International Space Station. Please identify yourself."

She got nothing but radio static.

"Maybe they don't speak English," Peter suggested, "Maybe we should get Mikhail up here, he speaks a few languages,"

Jenny looked at him with a fed up expression on her face.

"While I'm sure Dr. Volenski is a skilled linguistic expert," she said flatly, "I very much doubt that he will be able to help us here."

She sighed as she spoke into the microphone again.

"Attention Unidentified craft, This is the International Space Station please respond…"

"Commander! I'm getting an energy spike!" Peter called as his console beeped warningly.

Jenny looked up in horror as a purple streak of energy suddenly leaped out from one of the nearest ships, streaking straight through one of the outer labs, totally obliterating it.

"Attention International Space Station," a male voice sneered through the overhead speakers, "This is the P.S.R Ice-fist of the Procyon Armada. You will stand down and surrender to us immediately or be destroyed."

Jenny glared at the microphone angrily, before speaking tightly into it.

"Stand by,"

"They can't be serious?" Peter muttered to her, "This has to be a joke right?"

Jenny shook her head, "Like you said, there has to be at least a thousand ships out there, it's a invasion."

With a sigh Jenny flicked a few switches to set the audio to the Escape Pod wing.

"Desoto to Escape Pods,"

"Dr. Volenski here Commander," Mikhail's voice came through the speakers.

"Doctor, you have my permission to eject. I'll take the Enterprise and Dr. Armstrong."

"Copy that Commander,"

"Commander Jennifer Desoto of the International Space Station," the same voice they had heard a minute ago called out, "If you do not surrender, my ship will use it's Nova Mortar cannon to destroy the Station. And trust me Commander, It's powerful!"

"Escape Pods Away," Peter called out.

"Good, then lets get out of here," Jenny muttered back.

Peter could feel the Docking clamps slowly release and the Enterprise slowly manoeuvre away from the station.

"Very good Commander," the voice said, "Now prepare to face the destruction of your station!"

"I'm reading another Energy Spike!" Peter cried.

"I'm switching to external cameras," The Commander said automatically punched a few buttons.

Almost immediately the screens above their heads suddenly changed to the outside view, showing something white streak upwards and away from the Main ship of the Procyon Armada.

Peter and Jenny watched in horror as the white ball seemed to reach it's peak, before splitting into five different balls and coming down fast.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!!" Jenny yelled as she grabbed the console in front if her, Peter doing the same.

They both watched as the five white balls streaked downwards towards the International Space Station, until finally hit home.

At first there was nothing. Then suddenly, a bright white light, like a magnesium flare suddenly engulfed the view of the two astronauts, making them shield there eyes. Then, before they had a chance to adjust their eyes, the shockwave of the explosion rocked the ship, sending it flying towards the outer Solar system.

The Bridge of the Enterprise kept spinning and spinning, making Peter loose totally grasp on which way was up. Suddenly the something hit him hard on the back of the head. As his vision suddenly got cloudier, he heard Jenny trying her best to wrestle the Enterprise's controls, getting though to Houston, and trying to wake him up.

Then the world went black, and he knew no more.


	3. Chapter 2: Stories, Old Friends And New ...

**CHAPTER 2**

**STORIES, OLD FRIENDS AND NEW DISCOVERIES**

"Come on Daddy, you promised," Whined Maria.

"You said you would read us Uncle Jim's story book to us." Joseph joined in.

I sighed as I lent on the desk of the Legacy's Stateroom, rubbing my eyes to stop the tired feeling that was invading my brain, running a hand through my slightly greying hair as I did so.

"I know I promised Joseph," I said quietly, "But I have a lot of work to do and…"

I glanced down at my children, a fatal mistake when it came to these two.

Maria and Joseph were my two youngest children, and were almost joined at the hip. They did almost everything together. They would look out for each other, read stories together, and it was said that you never saw one without the other.

Maria was slightly older than Joseph, and was, like her mother, Feline in appearance. She had large ears and a small boxy kind of nose, along with brilliant blue eyes and long black hair that went down to half way down her back.

Joseph was the youngest of mine and Amelia's children, and was human in appearance, like me. He was a little shorter than Maria, but was very quiet and shy, like his sister, which was why he went most of his time with her, for she was just the same.

He had short neatly clipped dark brown hair, but the most evident that he was not entirely human was his eyes.

His eyes, like his mother, were a dark emerald green. But they weren't human eyes, for his pupils were slits like a cats.

Although these two were my favourites, I could usually hold off their constant badgering to do what they wanted…unless I looked at them directly.

Which was what I had done.

They gazed up at me, their eyes as big as saucers, their lower lips pouting and quivering slightly.

I cringed as they continued to gaze up at me with their big wide eyes, closing my eyes to try and stop myself from falling for their infamous puppy dog pout.

Then they pulled out all the stops: they whined.

A high pitched whine that could melt the heart of the hardest of all sailors.

Finally I relented and slumped my shoulders. I hated to work anyway.

"Oh fine," I sighed with a smile as I took the book from Joseph, "Come up here then,"

"Yay!" they cried as the climbed up my legs and into my lap as I lay the book on the table.

"Which story do you want to hear then?" I asked, already knowing the one they would choose.

"Treasure Planet! Treasure Planet!" They chorused.

I sighed and opened up the book to the right page as the book began to start playing the images.

"On the clearest of nights," it began as a large ship floated past, "when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargos of Arcturian solar crystals, felt safe and secure.

Little did they suspect that they were pursued by…" a black ship with red sails suddenly flew into view"…pirates!

And the most feared of all these pirates, was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint."

"Fire!" the miniature of Flint bellowed as his ship attacked the Merchant vessel, boarding and taking out the crew while Joseph and Maria watched in fascination as the book continued,

"Like a Candarian Zap-wing overtaking it's prey, Flint and his band of renegades, swooped in, out of nowhere. And then, gathering up their spoils…vanished…without a trace."

"OooooH," My children said in awe as I watched their little faces light up with a smile.

"Flints secret trove was never found," the book proclaimed, "but stories have persisted, that is remains hidden. Somewhere, at the farthest reaches of the galaxy.

Stowed with riches beyond the imagination…the loot, of a thousand worlds:"

"Treasure Planet." Joseph and Maria said with the book.

I smiled to myself as I closed the book, remembering the adventure I had with Amelia, Jim and Dr. Doppler. Fighting off the mutiny of the crew, led by the now infamous Cyborg…Long John Silver.

"Didn't you Daddy?" I heard Maria call up to me.

"Say what?" I blinked and looked down at my Daughter with confusion.

"Joseph asked if anyone would ever find Treasure Planet, and I said that they already _had_ found Treasure Planet, and I told him you found it with Mummy didn't you Daddy?"

I smiled down at the innocent six-year-old lovingly.

"Yes we…"

At that moment the door of the Stateroom swung open, my currant First Officer Mr. Trent, a inexperienced Lieutenant, leaning in the doorway, out of breath.

"Captain Dearing!" He panted, "We have a Procyon Minelayer off the Starboard Bow, heading towards us. But here's the thing sir, it's not flying Procyon colours!"

I gently let my children down from my lap before striding over to Trent.

"Pirates?"

Trent shook his head, "No Sir, it's flying the colours of a Empire Civilian."

I looked confused, before nodding and looking back at Maria and Joseph.

"You two, stay here. Don't go outside until I come back ok?"

"But Dad…"

"No buts!" I said quietly, but firmly, placing a gentle hand on Maria's head, "This might be dangerous. If it's all ok, I'll have Mr. Trent come and get you ok?"

The two kids faces brightened up and nodded quickly.

I smiled before calling to for my little pink Shape shifter of a friend.

"Morph, let's go see this ship for ourselves eh?"

"Ship for ourselves!" Morph repeated, before nuzzling both my children's face, much to their delight, before following me out onto the Main deck.

"Mr. Clarpus, can you confirm we have Minelayer off the Starboard bow?" I called up to the lookout.

Clarpus, a part of the same species as Onus, the lookout from my first expedition, nodded at me.

"I confirm it Captain!" he yelled, "We have _HUGE_ Procyon ship approaching!"

I sighed as another crewmember, Morse the Radio operator (Something introduced two years ago) ran up to me, his stalked eyes going up and down from his heavy breathing.

"Captain, we've received a message from the Procyon ship!"

He suddenly began to smile warily.

"Well? What is it man spit it out?" I ordered.

Morse held out a piece of paper for me to read, which went as follows:

_Ahoy there Danny-Boy!_

_What do you think of my new ship eh? Found her adrift in the Lagoon Nebula. Pretty darn good catch, if I do say so myself._

_I request permission to come aboard the Legacy if you don't mind. I have something in me junk bays that might interest you._

_Introduce me to your kiddies, they might be interested to see this!_

_See ya in a mo._

_Silver._

I glanced in dismay at the Minelayer as it began to draw up next to the ship.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day." I sighed in disbelief.

Silver. Long John Silver. The notorious Cyborg who had mutinied against Amelia, who went 'mysteriously' missing after we had reached Montressor Spaceport and hadn't been heard of since.

I smiled at Morph who was whizzing round my head excitedly at the thought of seeing his old master, squeaking madly.

"Inform Mr. Silver that I will be coming over to _his _ship Mr. Morse," I said finally, "Mr. Trent, please go get my children from the Stateroom. Tell them, I have an old friend I'd like them to meet."

* * *

"Ah, Danny-Boy, It's been a long time! And Morphy too!" Silver bellowed as I stepped onto the Deck of Silvers ship. Joseph and Maria hiding behind my legs at the sight of this gigantic form of a man while the pink blob licked his former master half to death.

"Not long enough Silver," I said with a smirk. The old Cyborg had been a major pain in the ass as far as I had been concerned, and still was actually.

Silver put on a hurt expression at my statement.

"Aww, your not still mad about me trying to take over the Legacy are you?" he asked innocently.

"I won't say the thought crossed my mind," I said quietly.

"And what about those two young un's behind ya eh?" he asked heartily as he bent down to their eye level.

Maria let out a squeak and held Joseph tight as he red laser of Silver's cybernetic eye seemed take in every detail of her small figure.

"I would advise that you don't try scanning my daughter Silver," I said stiffly.

Silver grinned lopsidedly at the two of them, huddled behind me.

"Eh, I don't mean any harm kids," he said jovially, before sticking out his cybernetic arm in a form of a handshake towards them, "The names Silver. Long John Silver. Me and yer Dad go a long way back."

"If that's the way you want to put it," I muttered as Joseph and Maria hesitantly put their tiny hands into his large skeletal one, "You said you had something in your Junk Bays that would interest me?"

Silver stood up and nodded, "Always to business I see," he grumbled, "Very well, if you'll follow me. I'll take you to the Hawkins' Junk Bays."

The Hawkins, as Silver had called it, had once, as I said before, been a Procyon Minelayer. Since the Cyborg had found it, he had stripped it of it's Mining equipment, leaving a large empty space on either side of the main hull for Silver to load up any Junk he would think he could repair, before selling it on at half the normal price.

"I was in the Terran system when I found it," Silver explained as we walked down to the Junk bay, "And before you tell me about the regs when going to that system, don' worry I didn't go to the third planet," he added hastily as he caught my glare, "I found this in a decaying orbit around the fifth planet, what is called…Jupiter that's the one."

"They must have really advanced since I was there last," I mused as I watched Joseph and Maria gaze about the gleaming interior of the Hawkins, "They had barely finished the International Space Station when I lived on Earth."  
Silver suddenly paused outside a large door, obviously hesitating at the sound of the Station.

"Funny you should mention that," he said with a small sigh as he pressed a few buttons on the panel beside him.

Joseph and Maria squeaked in surprise as the large door in front of us swung open slowly, making them cling together in fright.

Inside the gigantic space where the Mine laying equipment had been, was now replaced by piles of metal, stacked up to the ceiling. Bits of masts, engines and even a couple of small Longboat hulls, but what I saw in the middle of this mess, sent shivers down my spine.

As I had looked around the bay, I had noticed that a lot of the junk appeared familiar. Solar panels, their usual bluish colour stained by the black of damage, as well as parts of space modules, now ripped to pieces by a explosion, but what was in the centre of the bay was what made my blood run cold.

It was a Earth Space shuttle.

It was a newer class then the ones they had been using when I had been living on Earth. It was more streamlined, and a good deal smaller then the old craft too.

She appeared to have six wings, two on the bow, four on the back. The bow wings and the wings nearest the ground appeared to have completely been blown off, and her usually white hull was as black as the solar panels on her underbelly.

"And you say you found this in orbit around Jupiter?" I called back to Silver as I walked up to the hull in amazement.

"That and a bay full of other junk." Silver said grimly, "This was the largest hunk I could retrieve."

As I approached the shuttle, I noticed some large lettering underneath the windows, covered by a black smear.

My curiosity peaking a gently wiped of the ash, revealing the name of the craft: Enterprise II

I smiled softly to myself, "I guess the Trekkies got to NASA again,"

"What's a Trekkie?" Joseph asked as he came up beside me.

"And what's a NASA?" Maria asked as she joined him.

"I'll tell you some other time," I muttered.

"If I didn't know better," Silver said quietly as he overlooked a nearby pile, "I say this was the work of a Nova Mortar."

"But that's impossible," I stated shaking my head, "Only the Navy's StarHammer class are equipped with Nova Mortars."

"As is the Procyon Armada's Ice-Fist class," Silver muttered as he withdrew a large hunk of metal from the pile.

The Hunk was tattered and broken, but a few pieces of words were legible: nal Space Sta

"My God," I whispered, "They blew the International Space Station out of the sky."

I looked up at the Enterprise II, now lying dormant on in the bay, her windows flashing reds and greens.

"_Wait a moment…reds and greens?_"

"Silver?" I asked as I climbed up onto the front of the Shuttle, "Does the Shuttle still have power?"

"Aye it do Danny-Boy," Silver nodded, "it's how I found the thing, would've been crushed to a pulp from that Gas giant if I hadn't salvaged it."

I put my hands to the glass, blocking out the light, trying to see into the cockpit.

Inside it was dark, the only light coming from the softly beeping control panel. I could barely make out two shapes in pilot seats. The looked, human.

"Silver? did you check the Cockpit for life?" I asked as I tried to see better.

The Cyborg shook his head, "Nope, couldn' get in," he chuckled, "I'm not as young as I used to be!"

Frowning slightly, I pulled a pistol from it's holster, powering up as I did so.

"Err, Danny-Boy? What are you doing?" Silver asked uncertainty as I aimed my pistol at the largest window.

"I'm sorry Mr. Silver," I muttered as my pistol finished powering up, "But I have to get to those people. Protect my children if you will."

The Cyborg's eyes widened as he realised what I was about to do, before nodding and turning his back to me, shielding Joseph and Maria with his artificial arm.

Aiming the pistol at the large glass window, I turned my head away to shield my face from any stray shards of glass, before pulling the trigger.

The effect was almost immediate. A blast of purple energized plasma suddenly erupted from the end of my pistol, hitting the thick glass and making it shatter like it was a thin as paper, sending shards in every direction.

As soon as I made sure that it was safe, I put the pistol back in my belt, before pushing my way through the remains of the window and into the darkness of the cockpit.

Inside the only light was from the slowly beeping console in front of me.

"Morph, I could use a flash light," I called.

Almost immediately, my little pink friend came through the window, before squeaking a reply and turning into a bright orb of light, immediately lighting up the cockpit.

With a better light source than before, I could now see the two astronauts.

One was a man, around his late twenties, with dark brown hair and handsome features. On his Jumpsuit read: Peter N. Armstrong.

The other was someone…who was actually familiar to me. A woman, around the same age as me, with a slight tanned skin, and long black hair, tied back to keep it out of the way. I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew that they would be a cobalt blue, with flecks of white.

"Well I'll be…Jennifer Amanda Desoto," I breathed.

"Who is she Danny-Boy?" I heard Silver call as he did his best to climb up onto the front of the shuttle, peering into the open window.

"Ooh, She's pretty!" Maria gasped as she climbed onto Silvers good shoulder.

"Yeah, but not as pretty as Mummy!" Joseph pronounced as he joined her.

I smiled as I gently felt for a pulse, "Her name is Jenny Desoto," I called up, "We went to high-school together. I only knew her for a year. The closest thing I ever really had to a friend at the time."

I sighed in relief, both Armstrong and Jenny had strong pulses.

"We have to get them to the Crescentia Hospital," I said, mostly to myself, "Silver, how much would it take to get this wreck to Montressor?"

Silver smiled at my back as I unbuckled Jenny's seatbelts and picked her up slowly, before handing her out to him, "For you Danny-boy, I'll do it for free,"

I smiled gratefully at him as I did the same to Armstrong and pushed him out the window. The man sure was a mystery to me.

"Kids, you go back to the Longboat with Mr. Silver," I said as I got out of the cockpit, "Silver, put our Guests in your, err…finest, accommodation until we reach Montressor."

The old Cyborg smiled as he set down the two astronauts by the door, my children and Morph hovering nearby.

"Aye Lieutenant!" he joked as looked back at me, "I'll make sure they…hang on a moment…what's dat beeping?"

I listened closely. Sure enough, there seemed to be a beeping sound, coming from the cockpit.

"That sounds like it doesn't belong," I said aloud as I peered into the gloom of the now empty cockpit, my right arm clinging onto the window frame for grip.

What I saw made the colour drain from my face.

In the corner, it's warning lights blinking red at a very fast pace, was a Procyon Bomb.

"Oh my God they rigged her to…"

BOOM!!!  
I suddenly felt a searing pain shoot up my arm and a blinding white light erupt from the cockpit.

The resulting blast threw me clean across the bay, before landing in a crumpled heap near the door.

"DADDY!!!" Joseph and Maria cried, as more explosions rocked the ship.

"COME ON KIDS!" Silver roared as he picked up my broken body, "THIS PLACE CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER!!!"

It took me a moment to realise that now, not only could I not feel my arm, I also couldn't see in my right eye.

"Oh…My God," I mumbled quietly. The Darkness clouded round me as I saw Silver carry me with his good arm and drag Jenny and Armstrong by the scruff of their necks, followed by Maria and Joseph, both crying deeply. Then the darkness totally came, the sound dissipated and the pain…disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3: A Worse Fear Come True

**CHAPTER 3**

**A WORSE FEAR COME TRUE**

"Daniel? Can you hear me?" Amelia's caring voice came through, slightly metallic in one ear.

I slowly opened my eyes, then blinked, think I was seeing wrong, for in one eye my view appeared to be orange, with small targeting scopes floating around.

Unfortunately, my eyesight was fine.

Or as fine as it could be with cybernetic enhancement.

I slowly raised my right hand, only to see a clever artificial replacement, my arm hidden under hospital robes.

Slowly, very slowly, I reached up to the right side of my head, hoping, wishing, that there was nothing there.

I slowly ran my hand over the large metal plate that had now replaced my ear and a good side of my head. It felt like Silvers, only it didn't have a piston constantly turning it around.

"Oh, No," I groaned. It had come true, my worse fear had come true.

I was a Cyborg.

"Daniel?" my new scanners immediately focussed onto Amelia, a sad look in her emerald eyes.

"Amelia?" I whispered, reaching out to her with my good hand, "The children…are they safe?"

My wife smiled and took my hand in hers.

"Yes, their safe. Dr. Doppler and Mrs Hawkins are with them. If it hadn't been for Mr. Silver though, I doubt that you or they would be here."

I searched her eyes, I needed to know the truth.

"What happened?"

She sighed and let go of my hand, gazing out of the window at the nearby stars.

"You've been out for about a week," she sighed at last, "According to Mr. Silver, the Ship he wanted to show you…the Enterprise II, was rigged by Procyon bombers. Before you could get out, the blast destroyed the ship, as well as taking your arm and part of you face with it."

I gazed down at my new arm sadly. It wasn't as large as Silver's I noticed, slightly bigger actually then my other arm, and was covered down to the elbow. The only difference I could see was that my fingers looked more human than Silvers, no pads on the end of my fingertips.

I slowly pulled up the sleeve of my hospital vest, showing that the cybernetics went right up to my shoulder. The top half of my arm was actually covered up with metal plates, unlike Silvers. Which was just a rod with wires.

I slowly got out of bed, and stood behind her, my hands on her shoulders.

She looked back at me, her eyes welled with tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just…" she bit her lip in frustration, "I almost lost you. If you had died I…I don't know what I'd do."

I smiled at her gently, raising her chin to meet my eyes with one metallic finger.

We stared at one another for a moment, the only sound of ships slowly sailing past the window and the slow clicking of my new enhancements. Without a moments hesitation, I leaned forward and kissed her. Softly and caring, as I to confirm it was still me underneath the pile of scrap where my arm and head had been.

We held it there for a few moments then parted. She smiled up at me gratefully and then leaned up against my chest, sighing with contentment.

I held her close, feeling the warmth of her body against mine, the light of the sun beginning to shine through the window.

* * *

Three days went by and I was given a clear bill of health and allowed to leave the hospital.

Now I sat in the Benbow Inn, my artificial fingers drumming on the table as I hummed to myself to pass the time.

According to Amelia, both Jenny and Armstrong had also been cleared, although Armstrong would have to be on a small dosage of painkillers for his head for a while.

Out of the three of us, I had been the worse off. My artificial arm, like Silvers, had a number of gadgets installed into it. However, seeing that my arm was slightly smaller, a few of the utensils were stored in a smaller version in my index finger.

Strapped to the side of my leg was a extension of one of my more large utensils, a small lightweight cannon, that could be connected to one of my gadgets that now resided inside my arm.

Because the lower half of my arm was now larger then before, my uniform had had to be changed. Now, the sleeve of my right arm had been cut off just above the elbow, allowing room for my arm.

"Credit for your thoughts Daniel?"

I looked up from my musing to see Sarah Hawkins looking down at me, a glass of water in he hand.

"Oh, hey Sarah," I nodded to her with a smile, "I was just thinking about the new me,"

She sat down opposite me, looking at me curiously.

"Your still here though, that's what matters right?"

I looked up at her quietly and nodded reluctantly.

"I just wish I was fully here and not just only partly," I sighed.

I flicked my index finger, revealing a small blow torch, gazing at the bright blue flame.

"On the plus side, you have extra strength in your arm," Sarah said hopefully, "as well as about a dozen new gadgets at your disposal."

"But I just feel like….Like the kids have lost part of their dad."

She gently placed a hand over my bad one, feeling the cold of the metal beneath her fingers.

"They haven't lost you Daniel. Your still here. So you've lost an arm and your eye, it's what's inside that matters and the love you no matter what."

I smiled at my friend as she smiled back and was about to reply when I suddenly heard a scream of "DADDY!!!"

I turned round to smile, only to be bowled over my four children, each hold me tightly in their gasp.

"Oh Daddy, we're so glad your alright!" Catherine cried, my oldest child, a feline with blond hair and Crystal blue eyes.

"We really missed you!" Emma sobbed, my second daughter with red hair and brown eyes, who now had cambered up onto my good shoulder and was holding my head close to hers, a tear transferring to my cheek from her.

Maria and Joseph were gazing at my cybernetic arm, intently.

"He has a new arm," they said together in awe,

"Just like…" Maria started.

"…Mr. Silver," Joseph finished.

I looked up from my children to Sarah who just gave me a "I told you so," sort of smile.

"Well Daniel Kennedy Dearing," I voice I never thought I would hear again called, "I never thought I would see the day you would have such beautiful little children gathered around you."

I looked up to the doorway with a smile.

There stood Jenny Desoto, the only friend my age I ever truly had back on Earth.

Nearby stood Mr. Armstrong, along with Amelia and Silver.

"Jenny," I sighed in relief as I stood up letting my children down as I strode over to her.

Jenny tried to smile back, but only managed it half-heartedly as her eyes fell on my artificial hand, Half hidden under my tunic, then to the metal plate and eye.

"Daniel," she whispered, "I am so sorry,"

I looked puzzled, "Why?"

"For this," she reached up and gently ran her hand over the plate on the side of my head, "If I had known there was a bomb on board…" her face faltered, "I…I would never want to hurt you Daniel, not after the way you saved me back at school."

I looked away as I remembered, before looking directly in the eyes and placing both hands on her shoulders.

She looked back at me, her eyes filling up with tears before she broke down onto my artificial shoulder, sobbing quietly.

"It's all right," I soothed, "It wasn't your fault. The Procyon Armada clearly rigged the ship after you both passed out. There was nothing you could do."

She stood up from my shoulder and looked up at me.

"I…I thought I would never see you again," she whispered, "When you disappeared, Mr. Clements called me immediately to let me know, I tried your mobile, email everything. I had no idea where you went."

I smiled and eased her into a chair as Amelia came up beside me.

"Naval Intelligence has confirmed what we have previously thought," she said with a sigh, "The Procyon Armada has moved into the Terran System over a month ago, and appears to have taken over several planets there, including Earth, her moon and Mars."

"Rotten Bastards," Armstrong spat, "They came out of nowhere, and blasted us clear out of the sky. The destroyed the International Space Station with one blast."

"Further inspection of those hunks of metal I recovered confirm what I thought originally Danny Boy," Silver added, "The Station was blown to pieces by a Nova Mortar. I'm surprised the ship managed to survive a blast of that magnitude."

"Me and Peter have theorised that when the blast was detonated, the solar panels on the bottom of the Enterprise absorb the solar power from the blast, overloading the docking jets and engines," Jenny explained, "We think that so much power over loaded the systems, forcing them to do double time, blowing us clear from the blast,"

"And making us spin out of control," Peter added with a grim smile.

I steepled my hands in thought, my children looking up at me curiously.

"What does this mean Daddy?" Catherine asked quietly.

"It means…" I said with a sigh, "That the Procyon Armada has taken over Daddy's homeworld."


	5. Chapter 4: A Story Is Told

**CHAPTER 4**

**A STORY IS TOLD**

I gazed out of the large window of my house on Montressor, gazing up at the crescent form of Montressor Spaceport, shining brilliantly against the darkness of night.

"_So the Procyon Armada have taken over Earth?_" I asked myself. It had been so sudden apparently. Jenny had said they had appeared out of nowhere. This is beginning to sound like…

"Daniel?" Amelia's voice floated over from the bed, "Daniel, what are you doing up so late?"

I looked at her out of the corner of my good eye, a habit I had actually gotton from her, before sighing.

"I was thinking, about Jenny," I lied. Well, it was partly true, I had been thinking about what she had said.

I heard a bit of noise as Amelia got out of bed and put on her robe and stood behind me, her search gaze, embedding itself on the back of my head.

"You've known her for a long time haven't you?"

I looked back at her, a small, sad smile on my face.

"We went to high school together," I said with a sigh, "The only friend my age I ever had…at the time of course."

I heard a light chuckle from behind me, followed by a pair of arms circling around me neck, my beloved wife nuzzling my neck.

"She said something, back at the Benbow, she would never want to hurt you after the way you saved her back at high school. What was she talking about?"

I continued to look out to the stars as my artificial hand came up to Amelia's own, holding it softly in my grasp, the feeling of her soft skin against the sensory inputs that ran through the hunk of machinery.

"I remember it like it was yesterday…" I began.

* * *

I sighed to myself, as I gazed around St. Marcus's high school, in the local town near where I lived.

Oh, I really hated this place.

Everywhere was a dull grey, the buildings, the surrounding grounds, in fact, the only bit of other colour was on the dark blue blazers, with the schools badge on it, and the little clumps of grass that grew near the sign proclaiming what the name of the school was.

"DEARING!!!"

I sighed yet again as I turned around at the sound of Tomas Baxter's voice, only to be grabbed round the scuff of my shirt, my feet dangling slightly off the ground as the schools local bully and football star attempted to strangle me to death.

"You didn't do my homework probably Dearing." he spat, "I only got an B-. and what grade did I want to get Dearing?"

"Uh…an A?" I said hesitantly,

"NO!" He yelled, shaking me like a rag doll, "AN A! I GOT A FRIGGING B- AND I WANTED AN A!"

He was shaking me so hard that my glasses suddenly slipped and fell off my nose, cracking as they hit the floor.

"Please…stop…shaking…me…going…to…hurl!" I managed to get out as I felt breakfast trying to claw it's way up my throat..

Baxter paused for a moment, giving me a ugly stare before throwing him across the pavement.

"These are my glory days, Dearing," he glared down on me as I tried to recover the remains of his glasses, "If I don't get top grades, I'll never get into professional footballing. And you know whose fault that will be?"

I paused for a moment, before answering, "Erm…Yours?"

"NO!!! YOURS!!!" he yelled, grabbing me round the shirt again and giving me another shake.

"Hey, leave him alone Tom!" a girlish voice screamed as Baxter raised his fist to pummel me hard.

He suddenly smiled goofily and dropped me in a haze as a girl with long dark hair, and sparkling blue eyes, stormed up to us, those same eyes now burning passionately with anger.

"Hey Babe," Baxter said casually, as I managed to shakily put the remains of my glasses back onto my nose, "What brings you here?"

The girl looked daggers at Baxter, gripping the binders in her arms so hard they were leaving finger marks.

"How dare you hurt that boy! What has he done to you?" she asked, the anger clear in her voice.

Baxter looked uncertainty back at me as I stood up gingerly from the ground, "He erm…well he err…didn't do my home…I mean his…homework. So I thought I would…you know…teach him a lesson."

The girl's eyes widen in horror, "You made him do your homework?!"

The colour in Baxter's face drained as I smirked to myself.

"Well I err…um…I never said…"

But he never got to tell her what he said, for the girl had just slapped him round the face, hard.

"That's it Tom," she screamed, "We are through. You hear me? How dare you pick on kids younger than you to do your dirty work! Now get lost, I never want to see you again."

"Jenny, baby, come back!" Baxter called out desperately as the girl turned on her heel and left.

"It's too late Baxter," she said flatly as she headed for the main building, "Go find another Floozy to fondle."

I sniggered quietly to myself as Baxter's face was pale with shock, soon contorted into rage, before he stormed over to his ex girlfriend and spun her around, forcing his face into hers, much to my horror.

"Now you listen here bitch," he sneered, "Your going to be my girlfriend whether you like it or not! I'm the hottest guy, you're the hottest girl. It was meant to be."

"Get out of my face you bastard!" Jenny cried in aguish, "You've got worse breath then my dog, and Man, does he have _bad_ breath!"

Baxter smiled evilly, "Shut up Jen and kiss me," he sneered before closing the gap between their lips and kissing her hard, much to her displeasure.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something.

"Hey Baxter!" I yelled, gathering what courage I had and storming up to the bully, "Leave her alone!"

Baxter stopped kissing the squirming girl and looked back at me a look of disbelief in on his face.

"What did you say pipsqueak?"

"You heard me," I said quietly, "Leave…Her…Alone."

Both Jenny and Baxter now looked at me in disbelief, before Tom dropped her and turned around to face me, towering over me dangerously.

"Your gonna pay for that comment, Dearing," he sneered, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

I glanced around at the students gathering there, a few of them calling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I hated fighting, but sometimes it was just one of those things you had to do.

Taking a deep breath, I looked him in the face, my expression stern.

"Baxter, I'd love to chat, really," I said a small smile appearing on my face, "Tea, cake, the whole shebang. But…I have a girl to save and you have the train to Dream world to catch."

Baxter stood up straight, the confusion evident on his face.

"Say wh…"

SLAM!

With all the might I could muster, I channelled my anger through my arm, clenched my hand into a fist and punched him hard, in the face.

A "OOOOOOH," rose up from the crowd as Baxter stood there for a moment, a stunned look on his face, slowly turning into a silly grin.

"Mummy," he said faintly, "I think I'll have my nappy nap now," before falling flat on his face.

I looked down at his body in disbelief, before suddenly realising that my hand hurt.

"Oh, Ow he's got a hard head. Now I know why Jackie Chan does this so much" I muttered frantically as I shook my hand to get rid of the numbness, "But aside from that, that felt pretty good,"

I slowly stepped over Baxter's strangely silent body over to his ex-girlfriend, who had a stunned expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I held out a hand to her.

She looked at me wordlessly, just opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish.

Unsure of what to do, I gazed blankly at her, my hand still held out to her.

Eventually she caught on and grasped my hand in her own, allowing me to pull her up.

"You….you…..You," she spluttered

"Me?" I asked, "Oh, I'm Daniel,"

She shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant," she said quietly, finding her voice, "You saved me from Tom…why?"

I shrugged, "I guess you stood up for me, no one's ever done that before, not ever."

Her blue eyes went wider, "Not ever?"

"Not ever,"

She looked down to the floor, biting her lip in agitation, "I'm sorry about Tom," she said sadly, "If I had known I.."

She stopped suddenly as I gently placed a finger under her chin, making her look into my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," I said quietly, "don't worry about it. Baxter's been bullying me since the day we met, I just needed a push that's all."

She smiled shyly before looking down at her watch.

"You know…" she said hesitantly, "I have some free time right now. You wanna go get something to eat at the canteen?"

I smiled as I picked up her school binders and handed them to her, making her blush immensely.

"Sounds great," I said with a smile.

She gave a small sigh and grasped my hand, practically dragging me out of the crowd and over to the canteen, Baxter managing to groan slightly as we left.

* * *

"…We saw each other for about a year," I finished, "After that, her parents moved over to America and I never saw her again. We kept in touch, but I lost contact around seven years ago, first because she had joined NASA and then thanks to Billy Bones."

While I had been talking, Amelia had moved back to the bed, feeling uncomfortable about the fact that I had been thinking about another woman.

"You loved her didn't you?" she said quietly.

I continued to gaze out of the window, "Yes I did,"

"And do you now?"

My eyes widened in alarm and I turned to look at her.

"Wait a moment…you don't think that I…I would get a divorce would you? Just because a past friend who I fancied comes back into my life?"

She didn't look at me, her eyes focussed on a wrinkle in the sheets.

"Amelia…I would never leave you." I looked desperately in at her face, "I love you…more than anyone I've ever met. More than my our children, Jenny, anyone. What can I do to make you see that?"

She looked down still, her ears flat on her skull. Suddenly she had an idea.

She looked over to me, standing up as she did so, a playful smirk on her face.

"Come here," she said quietly.

I raised a eyebrow at this. But me, Being the ever loyal First Officer…and husband…took a step forward, she took a step back.

She continued to smirk, beckoning me forward, " a little closer,"

I wasn't actually sure where this was heading, but, shrugging slightly, I took another step, she took another back, her back now up against the wall.

Her smirk turned into a smile, "Is the word 'closer' in your vocabulary Mr. Dearing?"

I smiled inwardly. Now I knew where she was going with this.

"That depends _Captain_," I said quietly, taking another step forward so we were now only a small pace away from each other, "What are you getting at?"

"Take one more step _Commander_," she purred quietly, "And I will show you,"

A smile now crept onto my lips as I took the final step, making us toe to toe, our lips mere inches apart.

"Close enough Captain?" I asked innocently.

She shook her head slightly, "Not just yet Commander…but I can remedy that," and she lent in, closing the small gap, kissing me like she had done when we had reached Crescentia after escaping Treasure Planet: Strong and Heartfelt.

It was like falling in love with her all over again. I quickly deepened the kiss, pulling her towards be as I did so, her hands moving up to sift through my dark hair.

For how long we kissed I had no idea, but it was suddenly ended abruptly as she broke it off, before pushing me onto the bed.

I gazed up at her in surprise, before catching the look in her eyes.

"I believe you Daniel," she murmured as she came down next to me and snuggled up as I drew the sheets over us, "I always did. I just had to be sure."

I smiled and said nothing, just leaning down to kiss her lips once more. She kissed me back, and so began another night with my beloved wife.

* * *

"I'm sick of all this waiting!" Armstrong slammed his fist down on the breakfast table, scaring my children who were sat there, "I say we get a ship and head back there!"

It was breakfast time in the Dearing household, although we had a few more people then usual at the table.

Jenny, Armstrong and Silver had joined myself and my family, to try and put together a plan to save my home planet. Although right now it had turned into a shouting match.

"Dr. Armstrong control yourself!" I thundered, "Not only is your shouting doing nothing for my head, your scaring my children!"

Armstrong glanced up at me, before looking down at the scared expressions of Catherine, Emma, Maria and Joseph.

"Oh, Sorry kids," he murmured, going red, making Jenny giggle uncontrollably, "Lost my cool for a moment."

"What's a cool?" Maria asked curiously.

"And if you lost it, why don't you try retracing your steps till you remember where you put it last?" Joseph continued.

I looked over to Amelia and smiled at the children's innocence.

"I'll explain it to you some other time," Armstrong said quietly while Morph let out a string of angry squeaks at his head.

"Dr. Armstrong is correct in his statement though," Amelia sighed, "We cannot sit here forever. We need to figure out what made them invade Earth. We need a plan."

"Why don't you go and ask them to go away?" asked Emma as she prodded her pancakes.

"This is the adult stuff sweetheart," I said with a smile as I ruffled her hair, "The Procyon Armada won't leave if we ask nicely."

"Well, What do you suggest Danny-Boy?" Silver asked earnestly, "We waltz over there and use harsh language? Most of the Armada's there if what Jen and Pete say is true."

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"We could sure use Jim's knack for ideas right about now," I sighed.

At that moment the telephone rang in the hallway.

"I'll get it," I said as everyone looked up at the sound, "Most likely someone wants us to ferry them somewhere or something."

"Earth's been invaded by giant floating ships and all you can think about is a new job?" Armstrong said exasperatedly to my back.

I said nothing as I closed the door to the dining room for privacy before heading over to the wall mounted phone in the corner of the hallway.

Like everything around here, the phone looked more advanced then anything on Earth, for it had a Viewscreen built into the wall beside the receiver, allowing the person to see whoever it was they were talking too, yet at the same time it looked very old and well used.

As I picked up the receiver the screen blipped, revealing a man of no more than twenty years old, with short brown hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing the uniform of a Navel lieutenant.

"Heya Dan," Jim Hawkins said with a smile, "Long time no see."


	6. Chapter 5: A Plan Is Formed

**CHAPTER 5**

**A PLAN IS FORMED**

I blinked in surprise.

"Hi Jim," I said blankly, "how're you doing?"

"I'm alright," he said cheerfully. He suddenly glanced at my enhancements wearily, "How about you?"

"As well as I could be I guess," I sighed, "What can I do for you?"

Jim's face turned grave, "I heard about the attack on Earth. I'm really sorry,"

I shrugged, "There's nothing we can do about it…for now,"

Jim suddenly grinned, "That's where your wrong. I have job for you from the Royal Interstellar Navy," he glanced down at the small sheet of paper in his hand, "They request that the Legacy scout out the Terran System. They want you to get in, see what kind of defences they've set up, and get out. I'll be joining you guys on this mission as the Navy's liaison. They're willing to pay you 20,000 credits for the job. So what do ya say Dan? Good enough for you?"

I looked away, my mind arguing with itself again.

On the one hand, he would have a better chance to have a good look at the defences, perhaps even find out why they had invaded in the first place. On the other. One ship, against the Armada could mean trouble, depending on how many ships were there.

I sighed at last. Well I was never one to turn down a job.

"Alright Jim," I said smiling, "You got yourself a ship. You know where we live."

Jim returned the smile, "Right, I'll be there in two days. I'll see you there Dan."

And with that, he hung up.

I gazed at the navel insignia that had popped up for a moment, before hanging up and heading for the dining room.

"Who was it?" Amelia asked as I entered.

"Jim," I said mildly, ignoring Silver as he perked up at the sound of his old friend, "He has a job for us from the Royal Navy."

Armstrong's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"We're in the middle of a cosmic crisis and all you can think about is…"  
"We have to scout out the Third planet of the Terran system," I continued, raising my voice slightly to be heard over the American, "If you didn't know Dr. Armstrong that's Earth."

"Oh," Peter sat down again, his face going red, "sorry,"

"The mission is simple. We go in, get as much Info on their defences, and get out. With this information we'll be able to get a better idea of why they're there and so on. Jim will be there as a Liaison for the Navy."

I turned to Amelia.

"This is going to be a dangerous job. The Legacy's going to need her Captain and First Officer."

"But what about the children?" Amelia asked, glancing over worriedly the kids.

"We can come too!" Catherine said eagerly.

"Yeah we can help!" Pipped up Emma.

"It will be an adventure," Continued Maria.

"Just like in Uncle Jim's story book," Finished Joseph.

I shook my head, "It's too dangerous. And there's no use giving me _that_ look because it won't work," I caught glance of the puppy dog eyes, "We'll ask Delbert."

"Awwww," a groan rose up.

"But he's boring," Catherine moaned as Morph turned into a mini Doppler, pouring over some notes, "all he ever talks about is his boring star charts."

"Well we can't ask Mrs Hawkins," Amelia sighed, "She has enough on her plate with that B.E.N. fellow and trying to run a Inn without out four kids to contend with."

"What about us?" Jenny asked, "What will we do?"

"You can stay here and help Dr. Doppler." I said mildly.

Jenny scowled, "Ohhhh no. there is no way your letting me and Peter stay behind while you have all the fun."

"Yeah she's right," Armstrong continued, "If you go back to Earth we do too."

"This isn't a cruise trip!" I countered through clenched teeth, "This is a serious business. You don't know the first thing about sailing and…"

"And if I remember correctly Danny-Boy, Neither did you when you sailed with us to Treasure Planet,"

I looked over at Silver, who had a smug look on his features, his arms crossed.

I sighed in defeat.

"And I suppose that you want to go too?"

Silver's smile broadened, "got it in one Danny-Boy."

I sighed, before looking over at Amelia.

"What do you think Amelia? You're the Captain."

Amelia looked over at Jenny and Armstrong, a hand under her chin in thought.

"Well, the Legacy could always use a couple of Cabin boys," she said mildly, smiling at the shocked looks that graced Armstrong's and Jenny's features, "As well as a new cook," she continued looking over to Silver.

"Now wait just a moment," Peter spluttered, "I'm a Doctor, not ship board steward!"

"And who are you calling a boy?" Jenny added indignantly.

"Tough luck," I said with a chuckle, "The Captain's word is final. We'll leave in two days time, so we better get ready."

"Aye Aye!" the two disgruntled astronauts muttered.

* * *

The girl opened her eyes as the Dearings and their friends finished breakfasts and went their separate ways.

"Is is going exactly as I had foreseen it," she whispered, "Soon, the journey will begin, and Daniel and myself will be reunited again. Only he has the power within. Only he is the one that can fulfil prophecy, and save his kind. I must prepare the Gate for activation."

She stood up and left the Meditation room, her silvery gown flowing behind her, the six Moon Crystals slowly pulsing with light as she went.


	7. Chapter 6: A Mission, And A Rescue

**CHAPTER 6**

**A MISSION, AND A RESCUE**

"We're all clear Captain!" Clarpus yelled down from the Crows Nest.

"Very good," Amelia called back before turning to me, "Well Commander, are we ready to raise this creaking tub once again?" she said with a smirk. Whenever we were in front of the crew, it was always formal.

I smiled back at her, "My pleasure Captain. ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!"

"SMARTLY NOW!" I added as our crew ran around the deck, each one in Navel uniform.

I smiled at the thought as I remembered Arrow doing this on the voyage to Treasure Planet.

"Release the Solar Sails Mr. Dearing," I heard the Captain say quietly.

I nodded.

"LOOSE ALL SOLAR SAILS!" I bellowed across deck.

As I looked over the ship, I noticed Jenny and Armstrong, both in borrowed Civilian clothing, come up on deck and gaze over the side of the ship.

Jenny now wore some of Jims old clothes: old brown boots, black trousers and over jacket, as well as a loose fitting shirt.

Armstrong wore some of Sarah's husbands stuff. Blue shirt, brown trousers and black boots covered his masculine figure.

"Clear for the braces. BRACE UP!"

At that moment, I suddenly felt the deck move beneath me as the ship left Crescentia's gravity.

I watched in amusement as Lt. Trent flailed his arms in an effort to get down, only to fail.

"Mr. Morse," I heard the Captain call out, "Engage Artificial gravity.

"Aye Captain!" The large Alien called as he punched down on the control panel of the gravity generator, allowing myself and the Captain to fall on our feet, Jenny and Peter to fall onto feet and one hand, and Trent to fall flat on his face.

Amelia and I sighed as we cast an amused glance at each other. No matter how many times we had told him to stay still the poor guy constantly fell into a heap.

I shook my head while the Captain barked out orders to our temporary helmsmen,

"North by north east Mr. Hawkins heading 3-1-5-2

"Aye Captain," Jim said eagerly, as he spun the wheel to the coordinates, "3-1-5-2."

"Full speed Mr. Dearing if you please.

"Take her away," I called into the talk tube.

I listen to the ever familiar sound of the engines powering up, all the while Trent getting up from the floor.

"Brace yourself, Lieutenant," Amelia said quietly with a smile, while me and Morph exchanged a dark glance and moving to the Captains left side.

"Brace yourself Lieutenant," Trent mocked, rolling his eyes as he did so.

The ship's engines suddenly roared beneath us, flinging the ship forward, sending the poor Lieutenant flying, once again.

I sighed as Morph mimicked Trent flying again, as I checked over the ship.

"Launch successful Captain," I said proudly, "All things went according to plan," I suddenly caught sight of something and sighed, "Well, almost everything."

Amelia gave me a puzzled look and followed my gaze, only to groan in dismay.

"Ah, 'tis a grand for sailing Cap'n," Silver's loud brassy voice boomed out, "And look at ya. As trim and as bonny as a…"

"As a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint," the Captain and I said together, a small smirk appearing on our faces as Silver's face looked up mid bow in shock.

"I've told you what to do with you talk sir," Amelia sighed before giving the Cyborg a infamous death glare, "You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your Spaceport floozies Silver!"

"Spaceport Floozies! Spaceport Floozies!" Morph squeaked up, turning into a mini Amelia, before being promptly shoved into Jim's pocket, who had been watching.

"You cut him to the quick Captain," I said in a mock pained voice before Silver could speak, "He speaks nothing but his heart at all times, Don't you Silver?"

Silver said nothing for a moment, he just folded his arms and put on a pretend scowl.

"Not funny Danny-boy," he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at him with a smile, before glancing over at Jenny and Armstrong, who were both watching the crew go about their duties.

"Oh by the way, Aren't those your cabin boy…" I paused for a moment, remembering Jenny's comment, " and girl, aimlessly wondering around the ship?"

Silver glanced over at the two cabin people, before turning back to make a excuse. He was silence by my own quickly becoming infamous death stare, before sighing in defeat.

"A moment to the aberration, Commander!" he said hastily, "Soon to be addressed, JEN! PETE!"

The two astronauts looked up at the cook.

"I've got three new friends I'd like you to meet," Silver said sweetly, grabbing a few things from behind the mast, while Jenny and Armstrong looked around to see these 'new friends'

Silver's smile widen as he threw them the cleaning utensils.

"Say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Mop, and young Master Bucket!"

He chuckled heartily, before giving me a wink and a nod and heading down below.

"Yippee," Jenny said flatly.

"Ditto," Muttered Peter mutinously.

* * *

Steel clashed against steel as I continued blow after blow against Amelia, forcing her back again.

"Nice to see you've been practicing," she smirked as we paused.

"Nothing too good for the Captain!" I replied.

Suddenly I let loose another barrage of swordsmanship, forcing my wife up against the State room desk.

I smiled as I leered over her, rapiers crossed, her back curved over the back of the desk, our faces only a centimetre apart.

We both enjoyed these little sparring matches when on voyages. It took us back to our first voyage together.

"Do you surrender _Captain_?" I asked, my artificial arm keeping a good hold of my sword.

Amelia tried to move her rapier, or even move from under me, but to no avail.

Suddenly she smiled playfully at me, looking at me with helpless looking eyes.

I looked at her confusion.

"What are you…"

Suddenly her lips were on mine, kissing me softly.

I let my guard down, my grip on my rapier loosening slightly.

Suddenly without warning, The Captain suddenly through me off her, befor promptly poking me in the chest, signifying the end of the match.

I looked down at the rapier in surprise, before scowling at Amelia.

"That wasn't fair," I growled, "you cheated!"

Amelia regarded me out of the corner of her eye as she sheathed her sword, "I did nothing of the sort Daniel, I won fair and square."

"You cheated you….you cheater," I said in disbelief, sheathing my sword and folding my eyes, "You distracted me."

Amelia shrugged with a smile, "If that's what you want to believe Mr. I'll-use-my-enhanced-arm-strength-to-win,"

My eyes narrowed as I slowly approached her.

"Cheat,"

She glanced back at me, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Cyborg"

"Catty woman"

"scoundrel,"

"Silver look-alike," we said together.

We blinked, then laughed. We loved to take the mickey out of each other, but the best part was when we kissed and made up.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Amelia looked up and sighed.

"Duty calls,"

I smiled, "No doubt we'll continue this some other time,"

She returned the smile, "No doubt. Come in!"

The door latch clicked and Trent peeped in through the door.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, Sir," he nodded to each of us, "But we're arriving at the Terran System in five minutes,"

"Very good Mr. Trent, we'll be out momentarily."

Trent nodded and left.

"Well Mr. Dearing, Shall we see what the Procyon dogs have done to you system?" Amelia asked gravely as she picked up her hat and headed for the door.

I followed her out, both eyes narrowed.

"Aye Captain. Aye"

* * *

"My God," Peter whispered, "What have they done to her?"

The Legacy lay in the shadow of the moon, where the Earth could be plainly seen.

Thousands upon thousands of ships were in orbit, their pearl-white hulls glinting in the sunlight.

In higher orbit, a hundred shipyards were constructing more of these vessels, from small and venerable gunboats, to the immense and heavily armoured Ice-fist class.

Planet Earth herself was a mess. Her once blue seas now looked grey and almost black from the dust and ash from the constant mining that appeared to be ensuing on the planet. The once green and brown islands were now the same rocky grey, the whites of the poles no longer even existing.

"They've sure done a lot in a month," I whispered, while Jenny buried her face in Peters arms.

"There's no doubt what there are doing though," Amelia sighed, "This appears to be a base of some kind for a invasion."

"Montressor is only ten hours away," I thought aloud, "Earth is a base of operations for an invasion of the Terran Empire."

"We gotta do something," Peter said desperately, "Surely there must by something we can do?"

"There's over two thousand ships there Dr. Armstrong," Amelia said tightly, "There's nothing a ship of our size can do,"

"Screw the odds! We have to do something! I can't stand here and do nothing!"

"Captain!" Clarpus' voice called from above as I was about to argue, "I see a…thing that looks out of place, being towed to the moon base."

"Can you describe it?" I called up.

"it has a sort of circular shape, with two large blue rectangles on each side."

"An escape pod!" gasped Jenny.

"That means that Mikhail could still be alive," breathed Peter, "We have to rescue him!"

"Are you brain-dead man?" Amelia shot, "Your asking us to raid a Procyon station, without backup? I won't allow it, I repeat, I won't allow it!"

* * *

"I can't believe she allowed it," I sighed as I peered around the corner of a corridor.

"Hey, I know how to beg," Jenny said cheekily, "Besides I've been getting puppy-dog pouting lessons from you children,"

"Remind me to ground them when we get back," I muttered back.

After a whole lot of begging on Jenny's behalf, myself, Peter, Jenny and Silver were now deep within the Moon base erected on Earths natural satellite. The Legacy meanwhile was analysing the Planet Earth in an attempt to find out if there was any signs of human life.

As I gazed on, I saw a Procyon soldier walk across the shining white hallway.

Compared to us, the alien was about half a head shorter then the average human, but he somehow looked more muscular.

His face reminded me of Amelia's, a small boxy kind of nose, and a pair of large, almost bat-like ears.

His face however, was completely covered in fur. In fact, now that I mentioned it, he looked like he had fur all over his body, the thin clothing draped over his frame obviously only for show.

At that moment another Procyon came down the corridor.

"Did you hear?" he said to his companion, "We found a couple more humans aboard that hunk of junk we found in orbit."

"You don't say?" the first Procyon asked keenly, "Have they been interrogated yet?"

The second Procyon shrugged, "All they say is: 'Dr. Mikhail Volenski, Doctor of chemistry.' and Lieutenant Susan Walden, I.D. number 7453687645.' if you want my opinion, we won't get nothing out of them."

"What are they going to do with them then?"  
"I heard they were being shipped out with the last shipment of humans," the Procyon grinned evilly, "They'll be mining the moons of Laar by the end of the week."

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" I asked calmly as I stepped out from my cover, my pistols armed and ready, "But I'm afraid we have to take those people with us,"

The Procyons gasped in surprise at my sudden appearances.

"Escapees!"

"No, Intruders," Peter said smugly as he stepped out from his hiding place.

"And good ones at that," Jenny added as she also stepped out, both carrying a pistol.

"Now would you good gents take us to those prisoners you were talking about? If you don't mind." Silver finished as he came out, his pistol utensil out on his artificial arm.

"And what if we were to refuse?" the first Procyon sneered, "There's only four of you, and this base is crawling with guards. What's stopping me from pushing this button and…"

A purple plasma blast suddenly shot out from my pistol, totally obliterating the button the Procyon had been reaching for, making him withdraw it quickly.

"First off," I said quietly, "That button no longer works. Secondly, if you don't, I'll give you both a little speech impediment. So not to sound like an old western hero, but, Get going you varmints!"

I suddenly shot at the floor in front of their feet, backing them jump back.

They each gave each other a glance before turning and walking down a hallway, my pistols always trained on their backs.

* * *

Mikhail's breathing was shallow as he sat in the darkness of his cell. His jumpsuit was hanging around him in rags, his black hair was matted and all over the place, his face covered in black stubble.

How he and Susan had survived in the escape pod had been a mystery. They had been the pod for over a month, just the two of them, all alone, in the night.

The next thing they had known, something had grabbed onto them, and the pod had been opened, not to the familiar faces of NASA techs, but to the furry face of E.T.

He shook his head. He had always said that aliens existed, he found it hard to believe that out of the countless millions of systems in the galaxy, hell the countless systems in all the universe, there had to be at least a handful of intelligent life.

He just hadn't been expecting them to be so aggressive.

The Russian sighed. He hoped Susan was alright. Both had been viciously tortured for information about things neither of them knew anything about.

He was only a scientist, and she was a low ranking Canadian Astronaut, not the best people to interrogate about something called the 'Terran Empire.'

Suddenly the door was flung open again, making Volenski shield his eyes from the blinding white light, as their captures threw in Walden's limp body, before slamming the door shut.

"Susan? My God Susan are you all right?" Mikhail cried as he came over to her, feeling about in the dim light from the small window in the door for her body.

Walden coughed up a lot of blood suddenly.

"Heh, Compared to the dried food we usually eat, that was a slice of Heaven!" she chuckled weakly.

Mikhail sighed in relief as he gathered her up in his arms.

"Mikhail," she murmured half-heartedly, "Stop it. I'm fine….really."

"If you are fine, then Mother Russia is an American state," Volenski muttered darkly as he help her sit up, "You've been hurt, bad. Your are not as fine as your wit wants me to believe."

Susan sighed. She had to admit, being held in the gruff Cosmonaut arms was somewhat comforting.

She finally relented, allowing him to stroke her matted, damp hair.

"This wasn't the way I planned to go," she whispered, "Not in an alien prison cell. In a nice warm bed, aged a hundred and three, in my log cabin in the Rockies."

"Don't say that," Volenski scolded, "As Peter would say: never give up, no matter how dark the situation seems. We _will_ find a way out of here. I promise."

Susan chuckled and snuggled down into his arms.

"You know, that's what I love about you Volenski, you undying hope. Something you and Dr. Armstrong always shared."

Mikhail chuckled, "Yes, he was a good friend, and I will miss him dearly."

Susan looked up at the Russian doctor, the man she had come to respect and love, as he stared at the small window of light.

Then, without hesitation, she reached up slowly, and planted a kiss on his dirty cheek.

Mikhail blinked and looked down at her as she gazed into his deep brown eyes.

"I'm not afraid to die Mikhail," she said softly, "Death is but the next big adventure. But I want you to know before we pass on. I truly love you, with all my heart."

Mikhail gazed into her turquoise eyes, his own filled with happiness and hope.

He leaned towards her as she closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her face…

BOOM!

Mikhail jumped and held the bewildered Susan close as suddenly the door was blasted off it's hinges, sending blinding white light into the room.

Mikhail shielded his eyes as Susan clung to him, both of them scared out of their wits.

Standing in the doorway was a man. A man in uniform, with a cannon attached to his arm.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said with a smirk, "Am I interrupting something?"


	8. Chapter 7: Last Flight Of The Legacy

**CHAPTER 7**

**LAST FLIGHT OF THE LEGACY**

I smirked at the two people before me, both in rags, clinging to each other like superglue.

"We can come back later, if you want." I said mildly as I put the cannon back on to it's stand on my leg.

The man was the first one to speak, "Who…who are you?" he asked in a thickly Russian accent.

"Commander Daniel Kennedy Dearing, First Officer of the R.L.S Legacy, at your service" I said with a bow and a kindly smile, "Or your saviour, one of the two,"

The woman blinked, "Your Daniel Dearing?"

I looked at her curiously, "Have we met?"

The woman shook her head, "No, but the Army knows your mother. Around seven years ago she apparently tried to rally all the armed forces in the world to try and find you. Didn't get very far though," she looked down in thought, "Kept rambling on about how you were mad and had married a cat. Or something like that. She was dismissed as being a lunatic."

"I didn't marry a cat," I said tightly, "I married a feline."

The woman blinked, "Oh so she was right, you are mad then?"

Peter chuckled as he came round and lent on the doorframe, "No he's not mad. His wife's and evolved feline. Quite pretty if I do say so myself."

I regarded Armstrong out of the corner of my eye, to which he winked, before giving a cocky grin at the stunned looking Russian.

"Why Volenski, I must say this is the best I've seen you in ages," he said with a hint of sarcasm, "You look great _and_ you've got yourself a girlfriend. Will you never cease to amaze me? Susan Walden too! My, your looking radiant this evening! I always knew you two would get together."

Volenski stood up slowly with his companion hesitantly, hardly daring to believe it.

"Peter?"

"The one and only Mikhail!"

"But how did you…"

"The Enterprise saved us," Jenny said with a smile as she came up next to me.

"But what are you…"

"Geez, you try and save a person's life and what do you get? Zip, bupkiss, nuffin' " Armstrong sighed in mock agitation, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

"Stow it Doctor," I said sternly, while Jenny giggled uncontrollably, "Can we save the mushy reunion for later? In case you didn't realise, we're in the middle of a high security base, which is swarming with Procyons, and any minute they'll probably realise…"

Suddenly alarms blared as the lights in the hallway dimmed to red.

"That we're already…here," I sighed.

I suddenly saw a flurry of fur as our prisoners escaped from Silver and ran down the hallway, leaving the old Cyborg unconscious.

"Ah great," I muttered furiously as I brought out both my pistols, "Armstrong, Jenny, you'll have to drag Silver back to the longboat."

"Drag him?" Gasped Peter,

"All the way back to the Longboat!" Jenny groaned.

"What do you want us to do, leave him here?" glared at hem, the red of my cybernetic eye making them flinch, "I know the guys a pain in the ass, but he's our pain in the ass. So take him and deal with it. You two," I indicated to Volenski and Walden as they looked up at me, "I'm sorry I'm ordering you about but we have to move. Can you walk?"

Volenski nodded, "Yes Commander, I don't think Susan can though."

"Carry her," I said flatly as I looked around the corner of the corridor.

"What?"

"You know carry? Pick up? Take with you? Any of this ringing a bell?"

Volenski was about to reply when suddenly bight blue plasma fire suddenly ricocheted down the corridor, black scorch marks scarring the shining white wall.

"We have to go Mikhail," Walden whispered frantically while I picked off a few guards down the hallway as they tried to advance, "So make like a coffee to go and Pick-me-up!"

Mikhail blinked, before nodding and scooping the young woman up in his arms.

"What are we going to do?" Jenny asked frantically as she and Peter dragged Silver over to us, his large face drooping down, his feet dragging along the floor, "This is a dead-end corridor! What are we going to do?"

"Anyone see a garbage shoot?" Peter asked as he actually looked around.

He looked up to see us staring at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"No more Star Wars for you," I smirked as I picked off another soldier.

I shook my head as I pulled back. More and more Procyons swarmed into the corridor.

"We don't have time for this," I muttered with agitation as I holstered my Pistols.

"Daniel what are you doing?" Jenny whispered frantically as I suddenly stepped out into the middle of the corridor.

"Whoa, hey guys," I said as I put my hands up above my head, "Don't shoot," I said as the Procyons stopped mid rampage, "I don't wanna hurt you,"

"Empire scum!" The leader spat from the end of the corridor, "Who do you think you are?"

"Who are you then?" I asked sharply, "That's my question to you sir?"

The Procyon smiled as he stroked his whiskers.

He was obviously the one in charge, seeing his clothes appeared to be decorated more.

"I am Captain Leinad Noycorp of the P.S.R Ice-Fist, and conqueror of the Terran system.

"Is that so?" I said with a fake smile, "And there I was thinking your name was Larry, you look like a Larry."

Noycorp's eyes narrowed. "How dare you insult me. Who are you anyway?"

I bowed to him low, "I am Captain Sassy pants of H.M.S Dimwit," I said as I changed my cybernetic hand into it's most deadly form, "Oh sorry, my mistake, that's you isn't it?"

And before he could reply the Cannon was onto my arm again, making the Procyon's flinch.

"Now, Shut up and DANCE!"

Setting my cannon to heavy stun, I suddenly aimed at the floor and promptly shot at the Soldier's feet, making them jump back.

"Don't just stand there!" Noycorp bellowed as his men were mowed down by my cannon, "Kill him, KILL HIM, **KILL HIM!**"

But they couldn't. in their efforts to try and escape, most of them were being pushed to the floor, causing them to be caught in my line of fire, leaving them in a crumpled heap in my wake.

By the time I got to the end of the corridor, Noycorp was gone, his soldiers laying strewn over the corridor floor.

"Are…they dead? Walden asked uncertainty as she gazed at a nearby soldier.

I smiled grimly as I looked down the corridor to see if I could find Noycorp, "Nah, just out-cold. If there's one thing I hate, it's unnecessary death."

I sighed in anguish, "Damm, Noycorp's gone. We got to get back to the Legacy. Knowing guys like him he'll alert the fleet to our presence, and there's a hell of a lot of ships out there."

* * *

"Did you get them?" Amelia asked impatiently as I strode up to the Bridge. 

"Yeah I got them," I said quietly as I took my position beside my captain, "They're a little beaten up, but aside from that they'll survive."

"Casualties?"

"Silver was knocked out by a Procyon, but aside from that we're all O.K."

Amelia smirked, and gave my hand a quick squeeze, "Very well. Mr. Hawkins, set a course back for Montressor."

"Uh, Captain?" Jim said hesitantly as Morph suddenly turned into a miniature of the thing he was staring at, "I think we have a problem."

I looked out to the stars, only to steal a glance at Amelia in anguish.

Procyon ships, around a hundred Ice-Fist class vessels, surrounded the Legacy, their Nova Mortar Cannons rolled out and painfully obvious.

"Damm," I said through gritted teeth, "They must have tracked the Longboat."

"Calm yourself Commander," the Captain soothed, placing a hand on my tense shoulder, "It wasn't your fault,"

I relaxed, relived that she didn't blame me. I was about to reply when Armstrong ran up to the Bridge, Jenny following, a piece of paper clenched in his fist.

"CAPTAIN! COMMANDER!" he shouted frantically, "Morse just got a message from Noycorp! He says he'll give us five standard minutes to make our peace with whatever gods we worship before he fires!"

"Damm Procyons!" Amelia swore, "Always so cocky. That's what's so annoying about them."

"We don't have many options," I muttered, my telescope in my eye out, moving so fast it was almost a blur, "the Nova Mortar was designed to make sure nothing got out of it's blast radius. It doesn't look like…wait!"

I focussed in on the gap between two of the ships.

"If we blast those two ships," I said quickly pointing them out, "We can blow an opening and, with any luck, knock the other ships, throwing off their targeting, like a domino effect."

Amelia looked at the two ships, weighing our options.

Finally she nodded, "Very well Daniel, you may proceed," She chuckled slightly, "it's not like we have much of a choice."

I smiled grimly, "Thank you Captain. ALL GUNNERS MAN YOUR STATIONS! YOUR TARGETS: THE TWO SHIPS DIRECTLY AHEAD. STAND BY TO FIRE ON MY MARK!"

The gunners nodded and ran to their Cannons, each aiming to the closest ship as I turned to Jim.

"Mr. Hawkins, stand bay for all head full. When I give the word, give it full throttle."

Jim nodded grimly, "Aye Commander."

I smiled at him before looking out ahead of us, "We're ready Captain,"

She nodded.

I looked at her for a moment, before deciding to tell her again, what I told her for seven years.

"Amelia," she looked up at me, her eyes betraying her emotions, "No matter what happens, in life, or in death. I love you, and always will."

She smiled up at me, her eyes having no hint of the commanding ones she had when I first met her.

"I could never love another man more then you Daniel. In this life or the next."

I smiled, before turning out to the deck, my face hard.

"GUNNERS STAND BY!" I bellowed as I raised my right hand.

I watched as Peter and Jenny held each other tightly for comfort.

I smiled again, knowing a new romance would blossom if we got out of this alive.

I looked and noticed that the enemies Mortars were powering up.

It was now or never.

Do or die.

"**FIRE!**" I roared as my hand came down.

The cannons went off one my one, each cannon firing off a purple ball of deadly plasma.

The cannon fire ripped though the Nova Mortar Cannon like paper. With nowhere to direct the energy, the Remains of the cannons overloaded blasting both ships to a million pieces.

"Go Jim GO!" I cried as the Legacy suddenly lurched forwards.

The resulting explosions threw the other ships off course as their mortars fired, sending them all over the place. Some of the ships collided with each other, resulting in them either blasting themselves to pieces, or throwing them out of control.

All the while the Legacy shot through the confusion, just as the Nova Mortars came down.

The ship was rocked about like a toy boat in a storm by the shockwaves of the deadly weapon.

The Ice-fists weren't so lucky.

Those which weren't in the heat of the explosions, were thrown out into deep space by the resulting shockwaves.

"We did it!" Jim cried happily as the rest of the crew cheered.

The cheering stopped abruptly as the ship was suddenly rocked by laser fire.

"we're not out of this yet!" I snarled as a small group of Procyon Gunboats suddenly screamed past, "GUNNERS FIRE AT WILL! Jim, Keep us on our heading full speed!"

"AYE AYE!" the crew shouted in reply.

The ship was rocked again and I caught a glance of a dorsal fin flying off.

"They're grouping up behind us Captain," Yadrif, our navigator called from his station.

"We have no weapons on the aft," Amelia whispered frantically, "It makes sense they would try and take us out from there."

I was about to reply when a roar of engines above my head came to my attention as a Procyon cutter flew in low, hitting the Mid-mast and sending it crashing to the deck.

"Engines at only 15 percent of capacity," Yadrif called out in fear as the other Dorsal fin flew off, "Any more and we'll be sitting ducks!"

"Right now, only our momentum is keeping us at full speed," Jim spat through gritted teeth.

"And that's not our only problem," Whispered Trent as he pointed shakily ahead.

A row of Procyon Man-O-War blockaded our only way out, boxing us in.

"That's it," Amelia whispered as the crew flew into chaos as the Mizzen sail crashed down and smashed one of the cannons, "We're dead."

"It would certainty appear that way." I whispered back as the blockade came ever closer.

Amelia couldn't take it any more. She almost literally threw herself into my arms, kissing me like no tomorrow.

"I love you Daniel," she whispered in my ear as we broke for a moment, "More than anything in the universe."

I gazed into her Emerald eyes, knowing they would probably be the last thing I would see.

But it wasn't.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gateway erupted in a flurry of green.

We both looked at each other in amazement as the Legacy hurtled at breakneck speed.

"No," I whispered, "That's impossible,"

But it wasn't. As the Legacy passed though the gateway, the blackness of space was suddenly replaced by a almost sea blue sky, the empty oblivion below us replaced by the green of a grassy field, the Procyon blockade replaced by a range of snow-capped mountains in the distance.

I gazed around in wonder, but I had very little time to look as the planet's gravity suddenly took hold of the ship, pulling her into a dive.

"ALL HANDS, BRACE FOR IMPACT!" I roared as I shielded Amelia with my right arm, forcing Jim down as I did so.

The Legacy hit the ground with a sickening crunch as she ploughed her way across the meadow.

The once graceful bow splintered and shattered as the ship was forced onto one side.

I grabbed the Wheel for support as Jim slide down the slanting deck, Amelia catching him as he went by.

The Legacy was being torn apart as she continued to make her way, sending wood flying in all directions.

At the last moment, the once great, now battle scarred ship managed to turn, so now her hull was now full on.

With a sudden jolt and a crack the ship smashed herself across a large rock, almost splitting her in two, but bringing the onslaught to a stop with a sigh.

I suddenly felt weak as I hung there, a feeling of dampness across my chest.

As I looked down I realised a large hunk of wood had embedded itself in my chest, blood staining my uniform.

"Oh my," I murmured. I could feel the darkness clouding in on me, my vision getting foggy.

My fingers finally gave out on me and we dropped to the ground.

"My god Daniel!" Amelia cried as I fell onto all fours beside her, "Daniel, are you all right?"

I wanted to reply, but the pain was steadily increasing.

My arms gave way underneath me and I collapsed to the ground, only to be greeted by a pair of snow white boots.

I looked up from where I lay, to see a young girl, who looked no older than eighteen, standing in front of me, smiling kindly.

The darkness seemed to totally envelope me, I knew death was coming.

All the while the girl stood out against the darkness, shining white against the black. she kneeled down next to me, whispering a phrase thatseemed familiar.

"Ye Not Guilty."

Eventually though, she too began to disappear into the blackness, and as I died I whispered one word to the darkness.

"Fina."


	9. Chapter 8: The Silver Girl

(Pulls nervously at collar) er, hi. before you read this Chapter,I should warn you that Daniel will...erm...well, mabye I'll explain at the end of the chapter.  
read plaese...pretty please?

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

**THE SILVER GIRL**

I opened my eyes, and realised the world looked normal.

No longer were there little targets floating around my eyesight. It looked as normal as it had before the 'accident.'

I tried to move my arm, only to find it caught underneath some tightly tucked in sheets. After much pushing and pulling I finally managed to get my right arm away.

I stared at it in surprise. It was…well, normal. No hint of Cybernetics at all.

Hardly daring to believe it, I gently moved my hand up to the side of my face, to find the plate gone.

I was human. Completely one hundred percent human.

As I sat up I took in my surroundings.

I was in a almost square room, the corners cut off, the walls a stone pink. The bed in which I lay was pushed into one corner, the sheets, a silvery grey.

In another corner was a small mahogany desk, with various bits and pieces, and a large vanity mirror along the back.

Around the room were things you would usually find in a bedroom: a closet, a small bookshelf, and other bits and bobs.

On the wall opposite me was a large window, directly in the centre.

My curiosity peeking I promptly got out of bed, only to find I had been stripped down to my underwear.

Wondering who in there right mind would actually undress me, I noticed that my uniform was hung over the back of a chair, neatly cleaned and repaired.

After donning my shirt, trousers and boots, I suddenly began to wonder.

"_The last thing I remember was dying_," I thought to myself, "_Is that true though? Am I dead? Is this Heaven?_"

While I wondered this, I walked over to the large window and opened it, looking out to the world outside.

In front of me was a large expansive meadow, flowing out into the distance. On the horizon was a range of mountains, their snowy peaks the most predominant thing in view.

The sky above was cloudless, the colour of an august sky, three solid green stripes, which I assumed to be rings, seeming to split it up.

The house were I was appeared to be slightly raised above the ground, added too by the fact I appeared to be on the 1st floor.

As I looked around, I suddenly caught site of the Legacy.

She looked a mess. Almost all the masts were gone, a few splintered remains near the deck was all that was left.

The once great ship now lay on her side, her Bow decimated, her aft nothing more then scrap wood, a large crack going almost directly down the middle of the ship where she had hit the rock.

Behind her was a large, muddy groove where the ship had gone, pieces of sail and mast littering the grassy meadow.

A piece of chaos amongst peace.

"No, I can't be dead," I muttered to myself, "I can't imagine the Afterlife to have _that_ sitting in the middle of it."

"Then you are right," said a soft voice behind me, "You are not dead."

I turned around in surprise, as I gazed upon a woman I hadn't seen since my tenth birthday.

She seemed shorter then I remembered her, about a head smaller then I was now, but that was probably because I had only been a child at the time.

She was a petite and graceful figure who looked as delicate and tiny as a flower, and perhaps just as beautiful. And I had to admit, she was indeed breathtakingly beautiful. On first site she appeared to be only eighteen, but her eye betrayed the fact she was much more wiser. Her features subtle and delicate, her skin pale and milky. Her platinum blond hair flowed slightly down the back of her neck, but was separated into two locks at the front, framing her face. On either shoulder and on her forehead, were small, Q-shaped tattoos, which stood out against her pale skin.  
Her clothing was comprised of a pure white dress that fitted her small form perfectly, and trimmed in gold along the edges. It had no sleeves or back, and was held up by a golden choker around the neck. Two more were found at the end of the separate sleeves, each decorated in strange circuit-like patterns, which could be found all over the dress. The sleeves only covered around three-quarters of her arms and appeared to be held up by a pair of simple silver bands. A small piece of triangular cloth had been cut out from the front over her chest, although it didn't show off anything. While the dress itself was went down to her ankles, it was slit up the side to her waist, clearly to help her move around better. Underneath it she wore a tight pair of white leggings, tucked into a set of ankle bracelets that matched her Chokers, finishing in white leather boots. A pale silver bracelet clung to one wrist under her sleeve , and two large, deep blue earrings dangled from her ears. Around her head was a golden headband, from which a slightly transparent white veil flowed down to roughly the middle of her back.

Her eyes were Aquatic green, the colour of an Earth ocean, on a summers day.

She smiled kindly at me. "Hello Daniel," she said quietly in her soft voice, "It's nice to see you again."

I frowned in confusion. There was no way she could be here. She wasn't real, she just wasn't…

"Why can't I be real?" she asked quietly as she crossed the room to the window, next to me, "Do you even remember who I am?"

I gazed at her for a moment as she looked out to the wreckage of the Legacy before answering.

"You are Fina Silvairian, the last surviving descendant of the Silver Civilisation. You are also the Keeper of the Moon Crystals."

She smiled lightly before turning to face me.

"I see you remember me,"

I shook my head.

"No, I remember what my Imaginary Friend told me. I imagined you up because people were picking on me at school."

She turned to me, her face sympathetic.

"I know this is hard for you to believe," she whispered, placing a hand lightly on my cheek, "But I was not your Imaginary Friend. I used the power of the Silver crystal inside me to conceal me from others so only you see me. I can see into the future Daniel, I knew I had to protect you as you grew up."

"But you haven't aged a day since I first saw you," I whispered, "How can I believe someone who has to be at least ten years my senior, yet looks eight years my junior?"

She smiled, but looked down at the floor as she took away her hand.

"Do you remember what I said, the day I left you?"

I tried to rack my brains, before it came to me.

"You said we would meet again. And when we did…you would do something that would make me believe you. Something that would feel…right to me."

She looked up at me and smiled, before gently going up onto her toes, and kissed me softly on the lips.

Her sudden action caught me by surprise. Her kiss was soft and sweet, not like Amelia's but like Amelia's at the same time. That same feeling of it all being very right came to me.

The feeling disappeared as fast as it had come as she pulled away, leaving me speechless.

She smiled, "Don't tell Amelia," she whispered, "She already knows I was going to do it."

I looked at her in disbelief. My gut was telling me she was right, everything she said was true, but my instinct was telling me she was wrong. I needed more proof.

"You want more proof?" she asked before pointing at the mirror, "Look in there."

My curiosity now reaching it's peek, I strode over to the table and lent down.

The person staring back almost cried out in shock.

I looked around six or seven years younger, the wrinkles of age completely nonexistent. My hair was completely dark brown, no hints of grey whatsoever, but it was my eyes that made me stare so hard at my reflection.

They were no longer the hazel brown I had known, but were now instead green. A sort of Moor green. Like the grass of Dartmoor during winter.

As I stared at my face, my eyes travelled up to my forehead.

Something appeared to be under my fringe.

As I lifted it up, it revealed a small Q-shaped tattoo, standing out against my pale skin.

I looked back at Fina, a look of utter confusion on my face.

"Wh….Wh…what happened?"

Fina smiled sadly, "You were almost right Daniel. No your not dead, but you did die."

"Then what am I?"

"Don't worry," she smiled reassuringly as she came up to me, "Your completely alive, just slightly altered that's all.

There is only two ways you can become a Silvite, like me.

You must either be born into it, or be infused with it. For the latter to occur, the person must die, and even then he or she must be infused the moment after death."

"What do you mean…infused?"

Without answering, Fina just smiled and closed her eyes and slowed her breathing.

Slowly and surely, out of her chest, where the small triangle of cloth had been cut out, came a almost clear crystalline formation. It was almost circular in shape and made a slight tinkling sound.

As I watched, I suddenly felt a feeling of numbness in my right hand.

As I looked down, I realised that another crystal similar to Fina's was beginning to emerge from my hand.

I gazed at intently watching as the Crystal sank back into my hand, the numbness slowly disappearing.

"Now do you understand?" Fina asked.

I looked at her, "What was that?"

"That was the Silver Crystal," she explained, "When you died, I split my Silver crystal in two, and infused you with its power."

"It has the power of Eternal Youth, telepathy, regeneration and immortality to name just a few, But before I explain anymore, we must join the others."

I nodded, my thoughts a mess.

Fina took my hand comfortingly, "Don't worry, I'll explain as soon as we find the others. You won't have long to wait."

I nodded wordlessly as she pulled me to the door, grabbing my coat and putting it on me, before pulling me through the door.

* * *

"Daniel! Thank God your alright!"

I hadn't taken two steps through the door when I was almost bowled over as Amelia pulled me into tight embrace.

"Amelia, Shh, it's O.K." I soothed.

"I almost lost you…again," she whispered in my ear, "Twice in two months. That can't be a good sign."

"Um, Excuse me?" Fina called as she stepped in front of the small crowd before I could reply, "It is fairly urgent that you hear this."

"Who are you?" I heard Volenski call out, "And how did we get here?"

"Please, I will explain all in just a moment," Fina appeared to have suddenly come over all shy. Clearly she wasn't a crowd person, "My name is Fina Silvairian, the last Silvite of the Silver Civilisation, the last descendant of the creators of the Gateway Stations."

"Gateway Stations?" Amelia called, "What do you mean Gateway Stations?"

"I mean stations such as this one and the one you called Treasure Planet," Fina replied, as Amelia raised an eyebrow to me, "I know this may be hard to believe, but you have all been brought here by fate, help save the very Galaxy herself."

"How can you prove this?" Peter spoke up.

"By telling you each you names, ages and occupation. That should be enough proof seeing only Daniel has met me before.

She went up to Silver and began:

"Jonathan Tobias Silver, Sixty-two. You used to haul junk before Procyon Bombers rigged the Enterprise II to explode, destroying you ship in the process. James Pleiades Hawkins, Twenty one. Rank of Lieutenant in the Royal Navy of the Terran Empire. Peter Neil Armstrong, Twenty-nine. Doctor of Astrophysics, formerly of the International Space Station. Jennifer Amanda Desoto, twenty-six. Former Commander in chief of the International Space Station. Mikhail Tomas Volenski, thirty-five. Doctor of Chemistry, again formally of the International Space Station. Susan Maria Walden, thirty. Former Second in command of the International Space Station. Amelia Dearing, Twenty-five. Former Captain of the Royal Light Ship Legacy."

She finally got to me, a large smile on her face, "Daniel Kennedy Dearing, twenty-six. Former First Officer of the before mentioned R.L.S Legacy. Father of three. Married to Amelia."

"How come she knows so much about you?" Amelia asked suspiciously as Fina left.

"Long story, tell you later." I replied as Fina began to speak again.

"As I said before, you have been brought together by fate. It is your destiny to wipe out the Procyon Fleet. If you do not, the Time-stream will be thrown into chaos."

"Why, what will happen?" I asked.

Fina looked at me with worry.

"If you do not, the Procyon Armada will take over the Empire and after that, the Galaxy itself."

There was a stunned silence after this statement.

"The Procyon Armada will take over the Galaxy?" Amelia scoffed, "I don't believe it. The Procyon's are advanced, but there is nothing in their Armada that could help them take over the galaxy."

Fina shook her head sadly, "You are wrong Captain. You see the Procyon Armada invaded the Terran system, partly because of it's closeness to Empire Space, but mostly because Earth is rich in a substance called Corerillium."

"Corerillium?" Volenski asked suspiciously, "No such thing."

"Corerillium is a substance created near the very centre of the Earth. It is a very rare substance, created by the intense pressure and heat produced by the molten core of the planet," Fina explained, "It can usually be found most predominantly in the cores of gas giants. But it is a extremely dangerous business extracting it, and so the Procyons decided to try and find a alternate source.

They found it in two places: the Moons of their home planet Laar, and the Core of your planet: Earth."

"But what do they need this Corerillium for?" I asked.

"To power a super weapon of massive proportions. A machine so powerful, it has the power to make the youngest star go Supernova."

"A black hole machine?" Peter gawped.

"To put it bluntly. Yes."

"How do you know this lass?" Silver asked, scratching his grey chin in thought, " I mean, the only way you could possibly know 'bout this is if you were there when they set it in motion."

Fina smiled, "Perhaps, Mr. Silver, It is time I told you my story."

* * *

(Cowers at evil stares) please, before you starting throtalling me i can explian!  
(Sighes) Okay then. Just so you know, after this chapter, there will be one final enstallment after this one. This next ficitself will explain a lot, as well as begin an opening to a new set of fics i have code named: Channel-hopping.I won't say anything more, in case i ruin the plot, but all i will say is that Fina and Daniel have met before, and not just on Earth, that's allI can say...for now.  
Keep reviewing. No flames!

Dearing.


	10. Chapter 9: Fina's story

**CHAPTER 9**

**FINA'S STORY**

When I was eighteen years old, I was not the only Silvite. There were over a hundred of us all together, ranging from eight to eight hundred. I will explain about that later. When I was eighteen, I did not live on this world. I lived on a distant planet known as Arcadia.

This planet held a human civilisation very much like the one on Earth.  
Arcadia is a strange world. Well, strange compared to Earth.

There was no oceans to be spoken of. Arcadia you see is a Gas giant, but has Islands, that float in it's upper atmosphere, some large enough to live on. Ranging from small rocky masses, to hunks of land the size of Earths Russia. The people get from island to island via a sort of flying boat.

You see, when I was there. The world was in what would be conceived as the 16th century, with ships that are powered with the combination of sail and Moonstone, the fuel source of the planet, with the exception of one civilisation, known as Valua, who were far more advance then the rest of the world, and flew in ships that would look more modern to your eyes.

Before this world though, there had been another. Six civilisations, each bathed in the light of one of the planets six moons, each more technology advanced then anything the Empire, the Procyon's or Earth has ever seen.

Each was named after the colour of the moon above it:

The Red Civilisation, the Green Civilisation, the Blue Civilisation, the Purple Civilisation, the Yellow Civilisation and the Silver Civilisation. There were constant rumours that there was a seventh Black Civilisation, but they were never found.

Now, because of the immense gravity of Arcadia, Moonstones would rain down on the planet. Each moonstone had different properties.

The Red Moonstones had the power of Fire and Strength. The Green Moonstone, the power of Poison and Healing. The Blue Moonstone, the power of Wind and Dexterity. The Purple Moonstone, the power of Ice and Quietness. The Yellow Moonstone, the power of Electricity and Power. And the Silver Moonstone had the power of Life and Death,

For centuries the great civilisations lived in peace, but hen something happened.

No one cane remembered what had happened, but for some reason or another, the civilisations went to war, and created the Gigas.

The Gigas. A living weapon of mass destruction. The weakest could walk through molten Lava like water. The strongest could smash a continent the size of America to pieces. Each civilisation had there own Gigas.

Recumen, the Red Gigas.

Grendal, the Green Gigas.

Bluheim, the Blue Gigas.

Plergoth, the Purple Gigas.

And Yeligar, the Yellow Gigas.

Each was controlled by powerful distilled Moonstone, called a Moon crystal.

These Crystals acted very similar to the Moonstones, only they were thousands…no, tens of thousands more powerful. For example, the Green Moonstone could heal cuts and bruises, but the Green Moon Crystal had the power to re-grow Commander Dearing's…erm, missing parts.

Each more powerful then the last, these Gigas terrorised these five Civilisations, while the Silver Civilisation watched on.

Finally, my people could take it no longer. They created there own Gigas, Zelos. The most powerful of all Gigas.

By collecting up each of the six crystals, the Silvite Elders used Zelos to bring down what history records as the Rains of Destruction. Moonstones the size of houses rained down on the world, while the Elders and a handful of Silvites escaped the carnage by propelling themselves into orbit, where they remained.

After the rains fell, the crystals were scattered to their respective continents and hidden, while Zelos was locked away on the Silver continent of Soltis and buried into Deep Sky.

It was my mission, three hundred years later, to retrieve the Crystals, for the Civilisation under the Yellow Moon, now known as the Valuan Empire, was planning to gather them up and use the Gigas for their own evil purposes.

No sooner had I reached the planet, I was captured by the Valuans, yet I was saved, by a boy named Vyse, and his friend, Aika. They were Air pirates and they saved me.

After that, with their help I managed to recover the Crystals, only from them to be taken from me by my evil brother Ramirez, and his Valuan deserter commander, Galcian.

With the six crystals they revived Zelos and were posed to take over Arcadia.

It was then I was told of the true purpose of my mission, not to make sure the crystals did not fall into Valua's hands, but to call down the Rains once more.

In the end, we saved Arcadia, but at a terrible price. The remainder of the Silver Civilisation was wiped out, leaving me alone. The Silver Crystal gave me the gift of immortality and eternal youth. Vyse and Aika grew old and died, as did the friends I had made along the way, until I was left alone, on an island near Valua, Vyse's base of operations. Crescent Isle.

Being alone allowed me to think. I realised the Silver Crystal granted me other abilities as well. It allowed me to access the great Silvite Visual Library.

I cried for days after I discovered a way of giving my immortality to Vyse and Aika. By dividing the Crystal in me, I could have saved my friends, but they had been dead for fifty years, the Crystal could not help them.

Another thing of interest was the Gateway Stations.

During the time of the Old World, that's what the Arcadians called the time of the great civilisations, the Silver Civilisation was the most advanced of all of the Civilisations. It had been the only one to explore the stars, in ships that could go faster than light. But we found a way to travel even faster, instantaneous even.

The Gateway Stations.

In total, the Silver Civilisation built around twenty of these Planet sized stations. Five were prototypes, ones which could only gate to two or three other places. Your Planet Saturn is one of them, designed so we could observe another culture, yours, evolve. Another fifteen could only access planets in this galaxy, like Treasure Planet and this one. The final five were experimental, the Silver Civilisations attempt to breech the boundaries of the galaxy and into others. Unfortunately these ultimately failed, leaving them abandoned and stripped of any technology in the farthest reaches of the Galaxy.

I discovered that the Elders had pulled everyone back to the Silver Shrine after we had escaped the Rains, so we could observe Arcadia and watch it grow again.

I found that by combining the power of the six crystals, in the Map Room of Soltis, I would have access to the keys of these stations.

I had been on that Island a while, so to pass the time, I would fix clean and sometimes even enhance the Delphinus, Vyse's ship when he was alive.

Although she was now well over seventy years old, I kept her in good shape. I would keep her spotless, change whatever components I could, and even enhance her engines and equipment, to make her faster and more powerful.

It was time, I decided, to finally leave Arcadia and Crescent Isle once and for all.

The six moon crystals were at the bottom of Deep Sky, at the top of the tower of Soltis. I had to take the Delphinus down and retrieve them.

Well, to cut a long story short, I found the Crystals and brought them to the Map Room.

When I activated them, I was surprised to find that most of the keys were missing.

The Keys you see, are small puzzles, like the Map Commander Dearing found. Most had been on the Silver Shrine, which had been destroyed when the Silvite Elders and the remainder of the Silvites had sacrificed themselves to allow me and my friends to enter Soltis and kill Galcian and Ramirez. Several were unstable, seeing that they had been the keys to the experimental stations. The Prototypes weren't the nicest planets. They were mostly Gas and metal wiring, Which is why your people never discovered it's true purpose. Of the fifteen Stations that were the Silvites pride and Joy, Seven hadn't been destroyed by nearby explosions or black holes. Three of these looked like Treasure Planet, Mostly barren or full of fungi-looking plants or something worse. The Station you call Treasure Planet was at the time controlled By Captain Nathaniel Flint, and later destroyed by you. Out of the three remaining Stations, this one seemed to be the most preserved, and had a large hanger for the Delphinus, as well as grassy fields and plenty of places to grow food.

There was a small housing building with everything I would need, which is the place you stand in now. And so, I activated the gate, brought the Delphinus through and never looked back.

I have been on this planet for over a hundred years, growing my own food, finding how what technology, such as the replicators, could help me. During the day I would farm, clean, and sometime upgrade the Delphinus. During the night, in my dreams I would explore the Silvite Visual Library.

It was then, fifty years after I left Arcadia, that I discovered the Prophecy Document.

This was a detailed text, telling of the Black Civilisation, and it's own Gigas, Aidacra.

It told of how a Silvite Priest had discovered the civilisation during the war, and how they too had watched the other five civilisations clash with their Gigas, and had created their own. A Gigas so powerful it had the power to turn a sun Supernova.

You see, the Black Moonstone reverses positive energy to negative and vice versa. The Black Moon Crystal, however was not like other Crystals. While the other Crystals had the power of Tens of thousands of Moonstones, the Black Crystal had no power at all. For it to work, it had to be placed in the centre of the Gigas, and fuelled by a substance called Corerillium, the only known fuel not effected by the Black Moonstone.

The Prophecy Document told of how the Silvites discovered that the Black Civilisations planned to totally destroy Arcadia and her Solar system, by causing her sun to go Supernova, while fleeing themselves.

The Silvites though, sabotaged their Corerillium supply after they had left, before sending Aidacra into deep space.

The Prophecy Document then went onto a prediction. It predicted that the Procyon Armada would find Aidacra and figure out how to work it, and use it to take over the Galaxy, first the Terran Empire, then the rest of it.

The Prophecy told of a Silvite not born of Silvites, A Silvite that would be out of place when he was found, that would destroy the Black Gigas, and the Procyon Armada, by sacrificing his home planet, Earth, by using a power of equal force to make the sun go Supernova before it's time.

Being Silvite, I could actually see into the future, and ability I did not know about until the library was opened up to me.

I could not see what would happen to the Black Gigas, but I could see far enough to see a young man, escaping his deranged mother in a small ship, eventually becoming First Officer of a ship. That person was Daniel Kennedy Dearing.

I decided to observe this boy for a while to be sure.

Using Silvite mind trick, I could hide myself from everyone, except Daniel, making him believe me to be his Imaginary friend.

I watched him for years, even after he had grown up, I watched the Prophecy unfold, until today came and I could finally play my part in it.

It was I who opened the Gateway, saving you from certain death, and presenting you with the weapon that will give you the power to destroy Aidacra, the Procyon Armada, and save the very Galaxy itself.


	11. Chapter 10: An Old Friend, A Ship, A Des...

**CHAPTER 10**

**AN OLD FRIEND, A SHIP, A DESTINY**

A stunned silence filled the room after Fina had finished.

My mind was slowly processing what she had said.

"So, what your trying to say," I said slowly, "is that the Procyon Armada have got their furry hands on…the Black Gigas?"

Fina nodded grimly, "This is a powerful Gigas, with enough power to rival that of Zelos."

"If that's the case lass," Silver commented, "Why don' we just go to this Arcadia place and get it?"

Fina shook her head, "I'm afraid we cannot retrieve Zelos, for it's was destroyed when Vyse, Aika and I saved Arcadia."

I looked sceptically at her, "I've seen a Black hole, there is no way nothing artificial can create that."

"It is clear you require more proof," Fina nodded her head.

She closed her eyes, her brow knitted in concentration.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of white light, making every one shield their eyes.

When the light faded Amelia gasped in surprise.

Standing before us was a stasis Pod of sorts. It was at least a head and a half taller then I was, and about twice as wide as me.

Through it's clear front was a person I thought I would never see again.

"Is that?" Jim asked as he gazed hard into the glass pod, "Mr. Arrow?"

Fina nodded.

Sure enough, there stood Mr. Sylvester Arrow, a look of terror on his face.

"I managed to transport him out of the clutches of the Black Hole before it took his life," Fina explained as Amelia came up and touched the cold glass that separated her from her former First Officer, "When the Procyon Armada found Aidacra, they found it ready to fire, so they spent five years trying to figure out how to fire it, before testing it on Pelusa. Afterwards they discovered that the Corerillium had degraded over the four centuries the Black Gigas had been drifting in space. They needed to find a fresh supply. Earth was not only the best supply, but it also was close to the Empire without being in Empire space."

Turning to the Stasis pod, Fina quickly pressed a few buttons on it's side, causing the it to hum loudly.

In a blast of steam the door popped open, a terrifying scream filling the air as it did so.

We covered out ears to block out the noise as Arrow screamed as loud as his rocky lungs would allow. The was a sudden bump, followed by a crash that shook the floor we stood on.

I looked down at my feet in surprise.

There lay Mr. Arrow, the long-thought dead First Officer of the R.L.S Legacy.

I smiled down at him, clearly Fina had caught him while he was still falling, "Welcome back Mr. Arrow."

Arrow looked up at me in surprise, "Lieutenant? What happened? Is the ship safe? Is the Captain safe? What's going on?"

"Whoa, easy there sir," I knelt down beside my friend, "It's all o.k. You've been out a long time. We saved the Legacy, the Captain is safe, and we found Treasure Planet."

Arrow looked at me with confusion, "What to you mean we found Treasure Planet? We haven't got there yet! The last thing I remember was that blasted fellow Scroop cut my lifeline…"

He was suddenly caught off guard as Amelia suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, crying into his uniform.

"I thought I had lost you forever!" she sobbed, "You've been gone for so long,"

Fina smiled as she caught the confused looks on the astronaut's faces.

"My I introduce Mr. Sylvester Robert Arrow, aged three hundred and sixty five. Former First Officer of the R.L.S. Legacy. Supposedly died in the gravity of a Black Hole when his lifeline was cut."

"What do you mean former First Officer?" Arrow asked huffily as he stood up, Amelia still clinging on to him, "I _am_ the First Officer of the Legacy."

"Mr. Arrow," I said hastily, "You've been gone for six years. I took your place as First Officer when I married Amelia."

"Ah, so you _did_ have a soft spot for him!" Arrow said triumphantly.

"But now neither of us can do that job because…the Legacy, has been destroyed. I'm sorry sir."

Arrow regarded me with his tiny yellow eyes, before detaching his Captain from his neck and walking over to me, placing a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself Lad," he said with a smile, "I'm sure you did a grand job. If the Legacy is destroyed…well…I'd be honoured to serve under you on the next ship you and Amelia command."

I smiled up at him, "Thank you sir,"

I looked over at Fina, before detaching Arrow from my shoulder and walking up to her, shaking my head as I did so.

"This may prove the truth to Amelia and the rest, but if you what you say is true, then you still have to prove it to me."

Fina gave a sort of half smile, "You always _did_ want the facts in black and white. Seeing the Silver Crystal has only recently been introduced, you do not know how to access the Visual Library, which would prove what I say. I will have to show you myself."

She turned to Amelia.

"Captain Amelia, I request your permission to show your husband the truth."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need my permission?"

Fina bit her lower lip, "It require…close contact."

Amelia's eyes dawned with realisation, before nodding.

Nodding back, Fina stood up close to me, practically toe to toe, sliding her arms around my neck.

As if I knew what to do, I slide my arms around her small waist, bringing her closer to me.

She peered up at me, her cheeks actually flushing red, before she pushed my fringe out of the way of my tattoo, before pressing her forehead to mine.

All I could see was her aquatic green eyes, and the funny feeling that our Q-shaped tattoos was glowing on our heads and shoulders.

We stared at each other for a few moments more, before she brought her lips to mine.

Suddenly everything vanished. The room, the people, everything, except for me, and Fina, who now stood next to me, her hand in mine.

We appeared to be floating in an everlasting room, only the ceiling and the floor we visible.

"Where are we?" I whispered, my voice echoing through the room.

"This is the Silvite Visual Library," Fina said back, "Here I will show you whatever proof you need."

The room suddenly seemed to stream away, replaced by the glistening Etherium, a nearby Red Super-giant nearby.

"That," Fina said, knowing I was looking at the star, "Is the Star Pelusa. That is the Legacy," she said, pointing to a small ship in the distance, "And that, is Aidacra, the Black Gigas."

Near to us she indicated to a large black, menacing looking sphere. If she hadn't pointed to it, I wouldn't have seen it, for it was almost camouflaged against the blackness of space.

The view changed again, this time to what appeared to be a Control Room. Inside, around a hundred Procyons rushed about pressing buttons and feeding a machine with a bright orange liquid. Near the machine stood a Procyon I had become quite familiar with, holding a star-shaped crystal the colour of soot in his hands.

Captain Leinad Noycorp.

"Finally," he whispered to himself, "After five years, we can finally test this weapon. This is just the beginning!"

"Captain Noycorp!" A soldier called as he poured in the last of the orange stuff, "We are ready to test the Machine. Sir, can I once again _stress_ that after this we can't fire the weapon again until we find more Corerillium."

"Keep you pathetic excuses to yourself Elba!" Noycorp bellowed as he approached the machine, "We can find more Corerillium. I must see the destructive power the texts we found describe. With it, I could destroy the Terran scum, and maybe even, rule the Procyon Confederacy!"

"Of course," I sighed as the captain laughed like a maniac, "He always seemed like the betraying-your-own-government and-taking-over-the-universe kind of guy,"

"Oh great and magnificent Aidacra!" The Procyon Captain cried as he held the crystal over his head, "Help me to vanquish my foe. Use your beam of negativity to destroy this system! YOUR MASTER HAS SPOKEN!"  
With that he slammed the crystal down into the top of the machine.

The view once again switched back to outside as the Black Gigas powered up, a circle of white, streaked with black, began to spin, around twelve spindly arms slowly unfurling like a deadly flower around of it. Suddenly, a bright beam shot out from Aidacra, it's greyish colour standing out against the dark, slamming into Pelusa with full force.

Slowly the Star began to darken slightly, before suddenly exploding. There was a sudden flash of light, then blackness.

I realised the reason it was dark was my eyes were closed. I couldn't tell, but I had the feeling I was back in the room, everyone staring at me, the pressure of Fina's lips on mine evident.

"Daniel, you dog," I heard Peter say, knowing he would have a bemused smile on his face, "Keep this up and you'll have a girl on every planet."

I opened my eyes slightly as she pulled back, a sad look on her face.

"Now you know," she whispered.

"Yes I do," I murmured back.

I smiled down at her for a moment, before turning to everyone.

"We _have_ to destroy Aidacra," I said flatly, "it's power is too great."

"So that's it?" Jim gawped at me, "She kisses you, and you suddenly believe her?"

"She showed me the destruction," I said as I caught glance of Amelia, "She showed me how to access the Visual Library. I have seen the power of this…Gigas. But there's just one problem," I turned to Fina, "we don't have a ship capable of destroying something of that magnitude. The Legacy is in pieces and even if she wasn't I very much doubt she had anything we could use to take it on."  
Fina shook her head, "You would not be able to take on Aidacra directly. You must take a different approach. You must fight fire with fire you must destroy the Terran Star.

"What!" Cried Peter, "You must be joking!"

"I am not joking Dr. Armstrong. To destroy the Gigas, you must fight like the Gigas. You must make the Terran Sun go supernova, and turn into a Black Hole. This will suck Aidacra in, destroying it, the Procyon Armada, and the Black Moon Crystal."

"But what about Earth?" Volenski pressed, "What about mankind?"

"The entire human civilisation was moved to the Moons of Laar, to harvest Solar Crystals. The animals of the planet all suffocated from the dust that was flung into the atmosphere when the Procyons started mining the planet for Corerillium."

"So…there's nothing left?" Volenski asked.

"No nothing."  
As cold silence over shadowed the room before I spoke up.

"Well, we can't create Black Hole. You said it yourself, the Legacy wouldn't able to do that, even if it was in one piece."

Fina smiled, "The Legacy, no. But the Delphinus can."

* * *

"Wow," Peter breathed. 

"Wow is right!" I continued.

Before us lay a ship that wouldn't have looked out of place in the British Navy.

She looked more streamlined then any sailing vessel from Earth or the Terran Fleet could get. Her bow was elegantly pointed, narrowing out gently to the stern. The hull seemed to curve slightly into a wave shape as well as two long dorsal fins protruding down from the stern to give it balance, stability, and speed. Settled below these were four powerful-looking engine, each easily the size of a small longboat at least. she was easily larger than then the Legacy, about five times larger. There appeared to be four cannons in total; two main cannons that spanned the front deck, and two, slightly smaller secondary cannons just below, port and starboard, enabling the ship to fire in any direction, except from behind. Near the secondary cannons were four even smaller cannons, which looked like they were supposed to be operated manually, and looked like the AA guns used during World War II. The bridge sat high above the deck, built into a tower that eventually led to the lookout post at the top. A wide observation deck led out from the bridge and swept over a few of the cannons, offering the captain a wide view of anything around him.  
Unlike the Legacy, she wasn't painted much. For the most part she was left in her natural steely silver colour, though she was trimmed here and there in a royal purple, in a thick stripe along the hull and across the dragon motifs on the bridge and galley. In bold, gold letters along her side were the words H.M.S Delphinus.

"This is the H.M.S Delphinus," Fina explained as we boarded via a gangplank onto the Observation Deck, "The ship of the legendary King of Rogues, Captain Vyse Dyne."

"Captain wh…oft!" Mikhail began, only to be elbowed roughly in the ribs by Walden.

"No it is alright," Fina smiled as she opened a large airlock-like door, "It is understandable you would not know who Vyse was, even though I have explained about him. Vyse was known as the King of Rogues, that is to say, the most famous, and infamous Air Pirate in Arcadia's history."

"That's pretty famous," mused Jim to himself.

"The Delphinus has undergone many a upgrade since I have been in this planet, and indeed, even before that," Fina explain as we headed down a brightly lit corridor, "I upgraded the engines, so she could fly at great velocities, as well as through deep space. The ship can now act exactly like the Legacy, so you can use the Observation Deck and Lookout Post while travelling the Etherium. The Ship is powered by the Six Crystals, so you have an unlimited power supply. I even carpeted and added proper walls over the pipes, allowing access ports of course, for maintenance, as well as an elevator that runs through the entire ship. The weapons have been reconfigured as well. Originally, they only fired explosive ammunition, similar to the ones on your planet back home, but I reconfigured them to fire blasts of pure energy instead."

By this time we had reached the elevator and were heading up to the Bridge.

"Also, the cannons energy source has been reconfigured to be powered by moon crystals.

The Yellow and Purple Moon Crystals power the main forward batteries. You can use either use the Yellow Crystal to destroy, or the Purple Crystal to disable. The same goes for the secondary batteries, only red is for destroy, and blue is for stun. The Green Crystal will create a powerful shield for the ship, making it immune to the Procyon Armada's weapons."

"Well, what do you know?" Peter muttered quietly, "A ship with a stun setting."

I smiled before turning to Fina, "What about the Silver Crystal? Does that have any part of this?"

Fina looked up at me gravely, "That Crystal," she said quietly as the lift slowed down, "feeds the most powerful weapon on ship, and the weapon that will spell the end of the Black Gigas."

I threw a questioning glance at Amelia as the doors opened and we followed the Silvite out onto the bridge.

The Bridge itself was large and roomy, and was decorated in a fashion that reminded me of the Legacy's Stateroom.

The walls were pure white in colour, lined with gold trimmings along the ceiling and floor.

Left right and centre, slightly elevated above a small portion of floor in front of it were three large consoles, the one on the right and left had two small chairs, while the one up front and centre had just one.

The consoles beeped softly to themselves, their consoles lit up with different schematics, targets and nav maps on what appeared to be advanced touch pads, depending on which console it was.

The one on the left seemed to be a engineering and weapons console, the one on the right appeared to be Navigation and science, and the one at the front was obviously the Helm.

Slightly elevated, backed against centre of the back wall, was a large chair.

The Captain's Chair.

It seemed to be squared off slightly, firmly embedded in the floor. It was mostly iron grey, safe for the black cushioning and arm rests, the right of which appeared to have some sort of screen in it.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I've walked onto the Enterprise?" Peter asked as we all gazed round the Bridge in awe.

"Since her time on Arcadia, as I said before, The Delphinus has been enhanced in and out with Silvite technology," Fina explained as I eyed the Command Chair, "The systems have been upgraded with what you would call touch-screen technology, only more advanced. The Helm has been upgraded from a wheel type mechanism, for example, to make way for three simple movement touch pads: one for speed, one for turning, and one for increasing the pitch

"Say what?" asked Jim.

"It means it makes the ship go up or down bolts for brains," Peter said with a smirk.

"This is truly an amazing ship," Arrow commented as he looked through the main window at the front of the bridge, "But when you described the weapon and shielding capabilities, you only told us of five of the crystals that powered them. You said you integrated all the crystals into the ship. Where is the Silver Crystal?"

Fina smiled gravely.

"It powers the Moonstone Cannon," she said in barely a whisper.

"The Moonstone Cannon?" Jenny asked with a smirk, "Now that rolls off your tongue nicely doesn't it?"

Fina looked down in dismay as I threw Jenny a dirty look, "I thought you might say that," she said quietly, "people who had seen it's destructive power gave it the nickname of the Legacy Cannon."

"Must be pretty powerful to get it's own nickname," mused Susan.

Fina nodded darkly, "Originally the Legacy Cannon was powered by a Red Moonstone the size of Mr. Arrow. It had the same power as two of the most powerful Gigas on Arcadia, but now, even Zelos' would be put to shame.

You see, ever since I found out about the Prophecy Document, I have been constantly upgrading the entire ship, but the Moonstone Cannon especially. You see, before the Cannon was able to destroy a small floating island, roughly the size of Earth's Isle of Wight, but now, a single blast would totally obliterate the Earth itself."

"And withstand the heat of a star for enough time to make it go Supernova," Amelia finished, as though reading her mind.

Fina nodded, "Exactly. It is for this reason alone I have programmed the Legacy Cannon to only be activated, targeted, and fired by the Captain, and the Captain alone."

"But that would mean it would only be able to be fired by this Vyse guy," Silver pointed out, "And if what you say is true lass, He's been dead for the past…" he counted it off on his cybernetic fingers, "One hundred years at least!"

Fina smiled at the old Cyborg, "Which is why you must decide on a new Captain for the Delphinus. Once the Ship recognises you. He…or she, will be bonded to her until the day he, or she, dies," she glanced over at me with a smile, "If he dies at all that is."

"I'll do it!" Cried Peter as he jumped up and promptly sat in the Command Chair, "All engines to full. WARP SPEED!"

"Star Trek fanatic?" I whispered to Jenny.

"Star Trek fanatic," Jenny sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head with embarrassment.

"I think Captain Amelia should take command once more," Arrow said gruffly, "She is the Captain after all, with Mr. Dearing as her First Officer of course."

Amelia smiled up at her rocky companion, "Thank you for your words Mr. Arrow," she said, shaking her head sadly, "But must decline."

Arrow looked down with worry, "But why Ma'am?"

"Because the Legacy was my life, aside from my ever loving husband and our children. She was like a fifth child. I made sure people looked after her, she was always in tip top shape. But now…" she paused as she looked at the wreckage of her ship, the one she loved so much, out of the front window, laying on its side, "Now she lays there, against that rock, broken in two. I don't think I could ever command another ship like her, least her memory fade into the wood work as it were."

She turned to me, a loving smile on her face, "I believe my First Officer would be a better commanding officer of this ship. I will follow where he leads, like a wife should."

I smiled at her, but Jenny had other plans.

"Well, why don't we vote? Daniel, the Captain…or Peter?"

"Sounds fair," Volenski said with a smile, "But why Peter?"

Jenny shrugged as Peter came down from the Captain's Chair, "He's just eager. Alright people say who you want to command this hunk of hardware…now."

"Daniel," Fina said meekly.

"Daniel," Amelia said.

"Mr. Dearing," Arrow commented.

"Dan," Jim continued.

"Daniel," Mikhail said quietly.

"Commander Dearing," Susan grinned.

Danny-boy," Silver boomed.

"Danny-boy! Danny-boy!" Morph squeaked as he turned into a Mini me and started dancing like a loony round Silver's head.

"Daniel," Jenny added with a gentle smile.

"Me…OWWW!" Peter yelped as Jenny elbowed him in the ribs, before crossing his arms and sulking, "Oh alright, Daniel."

"The vote is unanimous," Jenny said with a smile, "I guess you're the new Captain."

My eyes widened, "Don't _I_ have a say in this?"

"We're all agreed Danny-boy," Silver said with a grin, "We all think that your perfect for da job. Might as well take it."  
I looked uncomfortably around, "I'm not sure I'm up to this…" I began.

"Oh Tish tosh," Amelia said as she lay a hand on my shoulder, "You captained the Legacy on numerous occasions since the Children were born."

"Yeah but that was simple stuff. You know, get Senator A to Spaceport B., or deliver Cargo C. to destination D. and so on. Saving the Universe is a big thing."

"You can do it," Jenny whispered.

"We know you can," Fina added.

I sighed and looked at the large, grey chair.

"Well…I guess I could give it a try."

Fina smiled as the rest of the group cheered, aside from Amelia, who only smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

"Then it is agreed. Please sit and the Computer will recognise you."

She beckoned to the Chair, with an encouraging smile.

I gave a small smile back, before settling down into the chair and placing my hand on the black screen.

"Captain Identity not recognised," Fina's cool, calm voice rang out from the speakers, "Please state your full name, Rank and authorization code."

I shot Fina a questioning glance as she shrugged guiltily.

"I didn't know who's voice to use, I've been the only one on this planet for years."

Smiling I called out to the computer. "Daniel Kennedy Dearing. Captain. Authorization Code:" I paused. What _was_ my Authorization code?

I glanced at Fina who mouthed, "Make it up."

Nodding I continued.

"Authorization Code: Dearing Alpha One."

Authorization confirmed: Dearing, Daniel K.

Rank Captain.

Authorization Code: Dearing Alpha One.

Please create Authorization Code for Moonstone Cannon."

"Stand by,"

The Computer beeped in response.

"Well, what now?"

"You must create a new code for the Legacy Cannon. It knows what the Cannons nick name is if you would rather use that then the original. When you want to activate it, call out "Stand by Legacy Cannon: Authorization Code: what ever you want it to be, then call fire."

I nodded.

"Computer, resume."

"Please create Authorization Code for Moonstone Cannon."

"Authorization Code: Dearing Beta Two."

"Authorization Code, confirmed. Stand by to finish details.

Name: Daniel Kennedy Dearing.

Rank: Captain.

Authorization Code: Dearing Alpha One.

Moonstone Cannon Authorization Code: Dearing Beta Two.

Are these stats confirmed?"

"Correct,"

The Computer beeped for a moment, compiling the data.

"Details confirmed. CAPTAIN ON DECK!"

The last part made everyone jump to attention.

I smiled as I settled back into my chair, "Now _that_ I could get used too."

"This has been a tiring day for all of you," Fina said at last, "I suggest you all get some sleep. Tomorrow, Destiny will be at hand, for Daniel, and for us all."

* * *

I just thought i'd add a side note about Aidacra here, cos i think i didn't describe it well.

Basically, it looks like a Borg Sphere from Star trek (at least that's what i based it on) About the same size as our moon. the gigas lasers arms are deployed similiarly to Star Wars' Trade Federation ships legs(you know, the funny sphere things from Episode II) with the laser itself fired from a disk in the centre on its equator.

Ihope that's a better description, and now, back to our regular sceduled programming.

Dearing


	12. Chapter 11: Confessions Of The Heart

**CHAPTER 11**

**CONFESSIONS OF THE HEART**

Amelia walked through the winding corridors of the Delphinus, trying to find her husband.

It was twelve o clock at night, and she had woken up to find him gone.

Knowing he would be on the ship she had searched her from stem to stern.

Her only room left was the Galley.

The Galley was at the very back of the ship, and took up two levels.

Fina had explained that originally, the Delphinus had been a Prince's Flagship, Prince Enrique Vadeck, who had aided Vyse in the destruction of Zelos.

The Galley looked more like a Ballroom then a galley.

Above the floor was an elegant walkway that spanned the large room, also giving access to the Galley itself.

Below the Galley was more advanced then anything the Empire could ever create. It's back was lined with Replicators as Fina called them, allowing someone to replicate almost any kind of food.

Six large windows on either side went up to the ceiling, and it was here she found Daniel.

He was standing in-between two of the tables in the room, gazing out of the window at the slightly grey wall of the hanger out side.

"Daniel?"

The new Captain looked up at her, a sad look on his face, before looking out of the window again.

"Hey Amelia," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she came down the spiral staircase.

He paused for a moment, before answering.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen tomorrow. I'm scared for the children. I'm scared for you."

She stopped short of him, "Me?"

Daniel finally turned to his wife.

"I don't want you to come tomorrow," he whispered, clasping her shoulders, "I want you to stay here, with Fina."

She looked at his eye in despair, "But why? Surely you want me at you side? Surly…"

She stopped as he placed a finger over her lips.

"If something would happen to me…just think of the children. They would be devastated. If they lost both of us…they wouldn't be the great kids they are now."

She looked down, before Daniel raised her chin with a finger.

"I'll always love you, no matter what happens. You're my world, my life, my love. No one could replace you."

Amelia looked at him, the tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Daniel," she whispered, "I never thought I would say this but…I'm scared."

He looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to lose you. I've already watched you die twice in two months goodness sake."

He shook his head, "I don't understand."

She looked up at him, leaning against his chest.

"I want you to promise me something."

She felt him nod.

"Promise me you'll come back alive Daniel. Back to me and the children."

He pushed her away slightly, a shocked expression on his face.

"I will stay in this planet with Fina until you return, but only if you promise you'll come back on your own two feet, not on a stretcher with a white sheet."

She clasped his head in her hands, "I love you Daniel, more then anything this universe can throw at me, and I would be devastated if I lost you…again. Promise me Daniel. If you love me, as much as you say you do, then promise me."

He gazed into her emerald green eyes, before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

She felt her heart pace quicken as they kissed, feeling his body against hers.

When they broke apart she smiled

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Peter shifted around in his bed, trying to get to sleep, but he couldn't. Every time he tried to close his eyes, he found himself thinking of Jenny. Her soft dark hair, her sparkling blue eyes, he commanding personality.

Finally he gave up, he had to see her.

Donning a nearby dressing gown as he went, he quickly headed for the door, only for it to hiss open, revealing Jenny Desoto on the other side.

His jaw dropped.

Her long black hair flowed down her back, ending up down by her waist. She was dressed in a silvery nightgown that clung to her slender form.

She smiled at his shocked looking face.

"Hey Peter," she said softly, "Can I come in?"

"I…I…yeah sure," Armstrong stuttered, as he stood out of the way for her to come in.

She continued to smile, before walking past him and onto the Balcony, Peter following her.

"I've…I've been doing a bit of thinking," She began, resting her hands on the railing, "about…us."

"Us?"

"Yes," Jenny turned to look at him feeling very uncomfortable, "You remember that time aboard the station? The day before we were all thrown into this?"

Peter chuckled as he joined her on the balcony, overlooking the meadow, "How could I forget! Mikhail was teasing me about it. Apparently Susan blabbed."

Jenny frowned, "I wish she hadn't butted in like that," she whispered, "I never felt so…complete until that moment."

Peter looked at her in confusion. Despite what he had told Volenski, he _had_ been flirting with Jenny, and to his surprise, she had returned his affections. If Susan hadn't suddenly 'walked' in on them, he was sure they would have kissed.

He gazed at Jenny thoughtfully, as she gazed out towards the Delphinus hanger, her face screwed up in confusion.

"_Maybe I'll give her a little push_," he thought to himself, "is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

She looked up at him, an emotion he had never seen before in her eyes.

"Yes there is," she almost whispered, "From the moment I met you, you've constantly been in my thoughts and dreams. I can't get you out of my head. I think I….I…..I…"

"Love you?" Peter offered hopefully, his heart doing double time.

She looked at him, then down at her hands.

"Tomorrow may see the end of us," she murmured as the wind picked, moving her hair slightly, "I just needed to tell you, in case we…you know,"

Peter smiled as he took Jenny into his arms, "Yeah, I know, and I love you too."

He felt her heartbeat quicken as they stood there in moonlight, their silhouettes combined in the darkness.

He didn't know what the future held for him, or for Jenny and the others, but right now he didn't care. All he cared for right now was Jenny, and the feeling of finally being loved.

* * *

I stood by the wreckage of the Legacy, my head filled with questions as the first rays of sunshine poured over the horizon. Was it truly my destiny to save mankind? I was a guy who was thrown around by his own mother when he was twenty for God's sake! It seemed unlikely that someone of my…stature could save an entire galaxy.

"_Well, you know what they say_," Fina's voice seemed to say in my head, "_Small person, big voice_."

I turned to see her standing there, her silvery dress flowing out behind her.

"_I'm taking that I can talk to you in my head because of the Silver Crystal?_"

Fina giggled and nodded, "_You are correct, the Silver Crystal gives us the gift of telepathy. You can read another's mind._"

I smiled, "Now that could be quite handy," I said aloud.

She nodded. I watched as she cast her gaze down at the floor.

"I…erm…have a few things for you." She murmured as she pulled something from behind her back.

I gasped, "Is that…the Map?"

She shook her head, "No, this is the only Key to an old experimental Gateway Station, the most advanced and up to date map I could find. With it, I integrated a activation system into the floor of the Bridge of the Delphinus. It will not open a gate to another region if you are in space, but it will open the Gate to this planet only when you are on this planet will it open a gate to another planet or region. When you collapse the sun, use this to make your escape."

I gazed down at the sphere, remembering the code to open it as though I had reawakened it for the first time.

"Fina I…"

It was then that I felt it.

It was like the cold ocean had coursed over me in an angry torrent, the feeling pulsing through my veins like it was my blood.

I gasped sharply and clutched my chest, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

I looked over at Fina. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily.

"Did…did you feel that?" I said in barely a whisper.

Fina swallowed and nodded, "It was a dark feeling," she murmured, "Almost as if…"

"I would never be happy again," I finished as I tried to catch my breath.

Fina looked over at me, her eyes filled with fear.

"I have only felt like this once before, and that was when Ramirez summoned Zelos. The darkness was so intense I almost passed out. A being of darkness has been born. That is the only thing that would create such a misplacement of balance."

"Noycorp," I muttered, clenching my fist, "This has something to do with Noycorp."

Fina nodded, before turning and heading for the house.

"Come with me," she motioned, "in light of this event, I have a few more things for you."

* * *

I gazed around the room in awe, I had never seen a place like it.

It was a fairly small room, no bigger then my Bedroom at the Kings Ransom.

It was lined with objects that looked as though they had been collected from a different time.

There were swords, books and about a hundred other objects crammed into the room. One that caught my eye however, was a small picture, on top of a chest of drawers.

It looked as though it had been taken on the front deck of the Delphinus. People stood around the outskirts and background of the picture, cheering for the couple in the middle.

On the left, was a young man, no older then me, with a mop of brown hair, wearing what could only be described as a tuxedo, although it looked slightly used. He appeared to be kissing a youthful looking woman, wearing what looked like a wedding dress, her platinum blond hair flowing over her shoulders as she kissed the man back.

"If I had to take a guess," I said aloud as I looked intensely at the woman, "I'd have to say that was you," I pointed to her, before moving my finger to the man, "Which makes this guy…"

"Vyse Dyne. You are correct," Fina sighed and smiled as she gazed at the picture fondly, "And you are also correct in thinking, that he is…was…my husband."

I glanced over at Fina. She seemed sad, as though she was remembering something bad.

"I'm sorry," I sighed as I put the picture down, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No no, no Daniel it's ok," she smiled up at me, "I put Vyse's death behind me a long time ago. I will never forget him, nor will I Aika," she indicated to a solo picture of a tall, leggy red head, who was in a flirty pose and doing the peace sign, "Or my other friends, "She pointed to another picture of a group, mostly cheering, while three characters, Vyse, Aika and Fina, all stood in the middle, look happy and proud of themselves, "They are a part of me, and they always will be."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't bring you here for a lecture on friendship," she gave a sheepish grin, "I'll have plenty of time to do that when you get back."

"Yeah," I sighed and looked back at the pictures, "_If_ I come back."

I suddenly felt pressure on my cheek as a hand forced me to look back at Fina.

"You _will_ come back," she said determinately, before adding shyly, "Or else Amelia will kill me because you didn't fulfil your promise."

I raised an eyebrow at this, "So you heard our conversation?"

"More like heard it in my dreams. That and Commander Desoto and Doctor Armstrong admitted their feeling for each other."

I blinked before smiling, "Always thought they should get together."

Fina giggled slightly, before taking my hand in hers.

"I said I have something to give you," she said as she pulled me to the back of the room, "And I must give it to you, just in case."

As she pulled me to the back of the room, before flicking a switch to the side.

My jaw dropped in amazement. From top to bottom there were five different weapons.

At the top was a sword with a large blade, a dragon mark on it's tip, along with a smaller blade just below.

Blow them was a oversized boomerang. One end was a handle, the other appeared to be a lethal blade made from what appeared to be green moonstone.

Below that was a large mechanical arm, made of bronze. Like Silver's it was slightly oversized, but apart from that it looked more…human.

Below this was a pair of silver pistols, each with what appeared to be a purple moonstone in the barrel,

And below that was an elegant sword, with a hilt that looked like a serpent's head, made from a large Emerald, with sapphires for eyes.

Fina watched my amusement for a moment, before walking over to the bottom sword, and bringing it to me.

"This, is the Serpent strike," she said as she handed the weapon to me, "It is the weapon used by the Then Prince Enrique Vadeck, to help Vyse and my friends vanquish Ramirez and Galcian."

I moved the Serpent Strike around. It was as light as a feather, yet as dexterous as my own rapier.

I looked up at the other weapons on the wall as I sheathed the sword.

"What about the others?" I asked, "Who did they belong to?"

Fina smiled as she looked up at them.

"My closest, and dearest friends…and family," she sighed.

"The sword, known to many as the Vorlik Blade, belonged to Vyse, and was made for his hand. The Boomerang belonged to his Childhood friend and my best friend, Aika Nautili. The artificial arm belong to a old sailor who helped us on the search of the moon crystals, George Drachma, and the Pistols belong to a Captain who aided us in the defeat of Zelos, Gilder Cadoza."

She smiled, before suddenly looking at me up and down, as though picturing something.

I caught her glance and looked questioningly at her, "What?"

She smiled and tugged at my hand, "Come on, I have one more thing for you."


	13. Chapter 12: First Flight Of The Delphinu...

**CHAPTER 12**

**FIRST FLIGHT OF THE DELPHINUS**

I sighed as I stepped out of the lift, and onto the Bridge.

This was it. The big one. My first real command, (The Legacy was Amelia's not mine.) and what a command.

The bridge was busy as it could be. Jim sat at the Helm console, practicing using the controls as the Computer talked him through it.

Silver and Mikhail manned the gunner and Engineering consoles, Silver was the Gunner, Mikhail was the Engineer.

Susan manned the Nav console, and Peter sat at Science.

Jenny stood beside the Captain's Chair, decked out in a uniform borrowed from Amelia. She would be my First Officer, seeing Amelia had promised not to come.

"CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE!" the computer called out.

Jenny looked over and smiled as the others stood up from their consoles and coming to attention.

I smiled and adjusted my hat, the final gift Fina gave me.

Apparently it had been Vyse's hat before, and looked like the hats worn by British navel officers.

It was white for the most part, aside from a black band around the edge. At the front was a black cap, with gold feathers embroidered on it, above the peak was His symbol: the Planet Arcadia, surrounded by six of it's seven moons.

I sighed as I looked around the bridge, before heading up to the Captain's Chair and pressing the intercom button, ship-wide.

"Attention, this is your Captain speaking," I began, "This, is going to be a delicate operation for us. This mission, is going to be bigger then anything we've ever done. I know most of you have barely seen a proper battle, let alone fought one. To be truthful, even I haven't done anything this big in the five years I've served the Empire. But, in my opinion, you are the best, and finest crew a man could ever hope for. So let's do this, not for the glory of the Empire, but for the peace and prosperity of the Galaxy, and the future. That is all."

I sighed as I clicked the intercom off and looked around the Bridge.

"Shall we begin?"

Jenny nodded, before turning to the rest of the Bridge crew, "All hands to stations! Pre-flight checks, go!"

"Helm control: Check." called Jim.

"Main Batteries: Check.

Secondary Batteries: Check.

AA gunners: Standing by." Silver followed on.

"Engines are at one hundred percent.

Shields are at one hundred percent." Volenski continued.

"Navigation: A okay." Walden said.

"Sensors are at one hundred percent of capacity." Peter finished.

I fished out the map that Fina had given me, before tapping in the code and placing it in an indention in the floor.

Almost immediately a green ball seemed to shoot up from the ground, the thousands of destinations twinkling like stars.

"The Gateway is open," I heard Amelia's voice come over the intercom, "Your cleared for your flight path. Good Luck Daniel."

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Thank you Amelia…I love you. Delphinus out."

I once again resumed my seat in my Chair, Jenny standing beside me.

"Docking clamps released," Peter called out.

"Ahead one third," I called out as Jim nodded.

The ship groaned as she moved from her moorings, her engines glowing bright green as she headed towards the green opening.

"Commander Desoto, select our destination: Planet Earth,"

Jenny nodded as she headed over to the map, pressing the object to open the gate.

The Gateway in front of us closed momentarily, only to be replaced a second later by a starry sky, the murky grey sphere of Earth in the corner, the yellow sun directly ahead.

"Engage Crystal shield," I ordered.

The computer bleeped for a moment, before the shield surrounded us, appearing out of nowhere in the form of hexagons, before disappearing when the shield was complete.

"Shield initialised Captain," Volenski called out.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is it," I sighed, "Mr. Hawkins, ahead full. Mr. Silver, the moment we emerge from the Gate, you may fire at will. Have the AA guns on full alert."

"Aye Aye Sir!"

The Delphinus roared through the Gateway, her hull glistening in the light of the Solar System's Sun. No sooner had the ship cleared the green portal, then the ships guns started firing. Seeing the Procyon Armada had been caught off guard, a good deal of ships went down in the first volley.

Soon the plasma balls started flying, harmlessly bouncing off the Crystal shield like flies.

I sat in my Chair, my hands gripping the armrests tightly.

"I don't know what Fina did to this ship, but whatever she did, it's working!" Peter called from his console, "No matter how many shots they fire, they just bounce right off!"

The AA guns took down the smaller craft with the greatest of ease, the miniature moonstone energy balls slicing through the smaller ships while the larger cannons took out the battleships.

"Keep us on our course Mr. Hawkins," I called out.

"Aye aye sir. I… what the!"

Suddenly that feeling came over me again. A cold wash of darkness and death, coursing me to double over.

"Sir, something's on the front deck," I barely heard Armstrong, "but I don't know how it got there."

"Noycorp…" I whispered through my teeth.

"What are your orders sir?" Jenny asked as she rushed to my side.

I stood up straight. Fina had been afraid this would happen. I turned to Jenny and handed her my hat.

"keep this warm for me ok?" I said with a smile, "I'll take care of it,"

"Daniel…" Jenny trailed off as she took the hat.

I smiled and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be back," I said reassuringly, "I've got a promise to keep to Amelia, Fina…and now you."  
she looked up at me, her blue eyes rimmed with tears, before standing straight and nodding.

"Aye sir,"

I nodded back and headed for the Front deck.

This, would be my toughest fight yet.


	14. Chapter 13:  The Battle Between Light An...

**CHAPTER 13**

**THE BATTLE BETWEEN **

**LIGHT AND DARKNESS**

When I stepped onto the front deck I saw him, and felt the cold wash even stronger then before.

He was different from when I had last seen him, in flesh and in dreams.

He was holding him self less dignified then before. Instead he was slumped over, his arms hanging limply in front of him.

His teeth were bared in a grotesque sort of smile and his eyes…his eyes were blood red, and glowed menacingly.

What was most disturbing however was the darkness that seemed to emanate from him. Pulsing around him like the shedding layers of a dying star.

Noycorp cocked his head on one side and gave a lopsided grin.

"So Captain Daniel Kennedy Dearing," he said in a deep rumbling voice that sounded like it was in two tones, "We meet again. For the last time!"

"Oh please! Like that line has been said at least once in every sci-fi movie ever made," I replied mildly with a smile.

Noycorp chuckled, "Your wit amuses me."

"And your ugliness amuses me," I shot back.

"Ah, but ugliness is only skin deep," Noycorp countered, "For example. Although you and me look different, we actually have a lot in common,"

"And people say the Procyon Confederacy has no sense of humour," I said, the sarcasm dripping from my voice, "Fine. Give me a list of things we have in common. Go on! I dare you!"

"With pleasure. We are both men of our word. You promised your wife you would return from this little quest your on. I vowed to take over the Galaxy with Aidacra."

He indicated to the large black sphere as we shot by.

"We both captain the finest ships the galaxy has ever known. We both have loyalties. Yours is to your wife, family and friends, while mine is to myself and Aidacra. And finally," his grin seemed to get even more insane, "We both have a Moon Crystal encased in our hearts!"

My eyes widened in horror.

"Yes," Noycorp continued mildly, "You have the Silver Crystal, I have the Black Crystal. A battle between light and darkness if you will,"

He suddenly drew a sword from his side. A sword that seemed to emanate as much darkness as it's owner.

Without a moments hesitation, I shed my blue tunic, revealing the black turtle neck I was wearing underneath, and the armour of Enrique Vadeck, fused with silver magic, so it could not be damaged..

It didn't look like much, it simply protected my upper torso and shoulders, but with it's help, and the guidance Amelia had taught me in fencing, I would either win, or go down fighting.

Slowly, I drew my Serpent Strike from it's sheath, and saluted Noycorp before taking fighting stance.

Noycorp threw his head back and laughed manically.

"It's time Daniel Dearing!" he cried as a glowing black symbol suddenly appeared on his forehead, a circle with a cross in the centre, "Time for the Darkness to terminate the light and rule the Galaxy!"

Then he lunged at me, and the fighting began.

Steel clashed onto steel as we fought, the battle still continuing over our heads, the Delphinus soaring towards the sun.

We exchanged blow after blow, each time we managed to block the other. Eventually I managed to force the dark beast that had been Noycorp to the railing, the both of us panting deeply.

"So what now Daniel Dearing?" Noycorp managed to spit out, "We two immortals locked in battle until judgement day and trumpets sound, hm?"

I shrugged, "Or you could surrender."  
That just seemed to infuriate the Procyon even more, for he gave a anguished cry, and let off another barrage, forcing me to retreat.

"It's no use Captain," Noycorp had a smile on his face, "You can't win."  
I sighed quietly, before sheathing my sword and opening my hands wide.

"You know your right Leinad," I said mildly as I approached him, causing him to back away slightly, "This could be the end for me. I could very much surrender here and now," I smiled slightly, "but that's not going to be the case."

Before I had left, Fina had taught me one last thing. A attack that that should only be used as a last resort.

This was my only chance.

Slowly I put my arms into the air, my hands together in a praying stance, before bringing them down to my sides.

As I did so, small images of the six moons of Arcadia appeared behind me.

The Red, Green and Yellow Moons on my left, The Silver, Purple and Blue Moons on my right.

I began to chant:

"In dire need!

I call forth!

The power!

Of the ancients!

**TO BATTLE MY FOE!"**

As I spoke these words, the six moons began to glow. As I finished the chant I got down onto one knee, my arms outstretched, my hands like claws, connected at my wrists.

As I finished the chant, suddenly, all six moons shot a brilliant white beam of light to the centre of my back.

I felt the tattoos on my forehead and shoulders light up as the energy streamed though my arms and into a pure energy ball in my hands. Suddenly a powerful white light erupted from my outstretched hands, heading straight towards Noycorp.

Unfortunately, Noycorp wasn't going to give up so easily.

"In dire need!

I call forth!

The Power!

Of the Civilisation of the Black Moon!

**TO DESTROY MY FOE!"**

As he got down into the same position I was in, a much larger image of a black moon appeared behind him.

As it glowed, it suddenly shot forth a glowing red beam, which shot out of Noycorp's hands and intercepted my own attack.

The glow was intense, where the two beams met, a great explosion of energy erupted. We battled tirelessly to get the energy to get closer to the opponent. After a while however, it was obvious it was getting closer to me then Noycorp.

Then I suddenly realised something. Noycorp was using the power of one Moon, while I had the power of six. If I could increase the moon power of my attack, I could overthrow the attack. But where could I find the power? Then it clicked. Of course, the Terran Solar system itself! If what I heard from Physics class was true, there had to be sixty one moons in total in the Solar system.

I had to concentrate.

"Moons of the Terran Solar system," I muttered, "Give my your strength."

I smiled as I knew what was happening, just my looking at Noycorp's face.

Behind me, more and more images of moons were appearing in ever increasing circles from the large planet sized moons of Jupiter, to the strange Asteroid like Moons of Mars, and at the very top, sat Earth's own moon.

"NO!" Noycorp screamed as he pushed all his energy into the beam, "I WILL **NOT **BE BEATEN BY HUMAN!"  
"I AM NOT HUMAN!" I bellowed over the slowly becoming deafening scream as the moon's power was channelled into my hands, "I AM A SILVITE, NOT BORN OF SILVITE PARENTAGE!"

And with that I gave the beam it's final push.

"**BY THE POWER OF THE MOONS! YE…ARE…GUILTY!"**

The beams light intensified sixty fold! Blasting out towards Noycorp, totally obliterating his attack in the process. The blinding beam hit the former Procyon square in the chest, throwing him off his feet and sending him clear of the deck itself, punching through the crystal shield and out into space.

"DANIEL DEARING!" I heard him cry as the beam threw him through several Procyon starships, "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

I sighed as the beam dissipated and the shield reformed around the hole.

As I looked towards planet Earth, I noticed the Moon. It was little more of a asteroid field now, most likely how the other moons in the system were. But I couldn't dwell on this right now.

As quick as I could, I ran back up to the Bridge, ready to deliver the final blow.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Peter complained as I ran onto the Bridge. 

"We're just about to enter Cannon range," Silver called from his console.

"Very good," I said, making everyone jump. I settled into my chair and activated the computer.

"Computer: Recognise Dearing Daniel T. Captain, Authorization code: Dearing Alpha one. Deploy the Legacy Cannon. Authorization Code: Dearing Beta Two."

"Authorization Code confirmed, Moonstone Cannon activated."

Outside the ship, the Delphinus' bow suddenly split in two, revealing a large and rather lethal looking cannon. It's shiny barrel glinting in the sunlight.

"Moonstone Cannon deployed," the computer announced, "Select target."

At that moment, a small holographic map of the Solar System appeared in front of me, showing every ship and planet currently there.

With a sigh I glanced over the holo-planet Earth, a disgusting black and grey covering the entire surface.

"It was nice knowing you," I muttered silently, before gently pushing the glowing sphere in the centre of the map, the Sun.

"Target selected," Fina's voice said calmly, "Awaiting final firing orders."

I stood from my chair and walked to the centre of the room, where the map lay.

I looked back and saw the map, noticing that the remained of the Procyon Fleet was gathering in a large circle around the star.

"The Gunners are inside Danny…I mean Cap'n," I heard Silver call, "You know what ta do."

I nodded silently before glaring out the window.

"Go to hell you bastards." I muttered, before raising my arm and bringing it down.

"**LEGACY CANNON FIRE!"

* * *

**

Outside the tip of the cannon began to glow a brilliant white, slowly growing in intensity. As the glow increased, it started to envelop the cannon itself, bouncing back and forth along the barrel.

Meanwhile, Leinad had managed to fly back to his beloved Gigas, clinging onto it's large side like there was no tomorrow.

Which, for him, there wasn't.

A sudden sound caught his attention and he turned round in time to see the Legacy Cannon power up.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief as the light grew, "No, no, it's not fair…"

The Legacy Cannon fired, sending a brilliant white beam across space, causing the former Procyon Captain to shield his eyes.

The beam shot towards the sun, never faltering until it hit the Terran star dead centre.

* * *

The effect was instantaneous. The sun exploded causing me to remember the Pelusa incident as the waves shot out. 

"We have to get out of here!" I cried as the waves got closer, "Jim, get us out of here!"

"Aye Captain!"

I felt the ship swerve and thrust forward, barely ahead of the killer wave behind us, but somehow the ship managed to keep ahead of us.

"Jenny, open the gate home."

She nodded and headed over to the sphere, he tried tapping the button.

Nothing.

She tried again.

Nothing.

"Ah, Houston, we have a problem,"

I raised an eyebrow at this, but before I could say anything, Peter jumped in.

"I think we have a bigger problem right now."

I looked up at the main window, only to see the remnants of the Procyon fleet, (what we hadn't shot down anyway) create a blockade.

"_Trapped, like rats,"_ I thought to myself. Then it clicked, Telepathy.

"_Fina,"_ I thought desperately, _"Fina, open the Gate. We're in trouble! Come on Fina open the Gate!"_

At that moment, a chorus of gasps echoed around the Bridge, and I looked up just in time to see a window in space, a window leading to a grassy field, with a trench going through the middle, before we passed through it and out onto Fina's planet.

* * *

Leinad clung for dear life to Aidacra as the waves hit, watching in horror as the Delphinus escaped through a Gateway, the rest of the Procyon armada being wiped out. 

It was then he began to realise something.

He was alive.

He began to laugh, then his laughter increased, before turning into full scale maniacal laughter.

"YOU LOST DANIEL DEARING!" he cried to the universe as bits of Star stuff bounced off Aidacra, "YOU HAD YOU CHANCE AND YOU FAILED!"

He threw his head back and laughed again, only to stop as the moon sized Gigas shuddered underneath him.

Upon looking back towards the old star, he immediately convulsed in fear.

A black hole was forming, sucking in everything it could reach, for star stuff and planet remains, to the mighty Gigas itself.

"No," Leinad gasped, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AIDACRA, ALMIGHTY AND ETERNAL GIGAS, SAVE ME!"

As if answering his pleas, Noycorp suddenly found himself sinking. Sinking down into the Gigas. At first he panicked, but then he realised, that the father he sank, the larger he felt. He realised he was fusing with the Gigas.

A small, evil smile crossed his face, the smile turned into a grin, then he began to laugh again as the Gigas sank towards the black hole. He threw his head back and laughed out loud as the Gigas consumed him.

As the last part of him was consumed, the Gigas finally fell into the Hole.

As it did, a cataclysmic explosion ripped through space, sending shockwaves in every direction.

When the waves dissipated, the black hole was gone.

As was Leinad Noycorp, and Aidacra, the Black Gigas.


	15. Chapter 14: Celebrations And Somewhat Un...

**CHAPTER 14**

**CELEBRATIONS AND **

**SOMEWHAT UNHAPPY REUNIONS**

I breathed a sigh of relief as the Bridge erupted into shouts and whistles and applause, the sounds of the rumbling as the shockwaves from the exploding star dissipated behind us.

I watched as Jenny and Peter suddenly ran up and kissed each other with a passion, each sifting through each others hair and earning a "Oooooh," from the remaining Bridge crew.

I slumped forward as Silver gathered Jim up into a bone crushing hug, while Mikhail and Susan holding each other tightly and never letting go.

The fight had taken a lot out of me, and it was only when a certain Feline called my name did I look up.

"Daniel! Oh my God Daniel!"

I had barely looked up when I felt Amelia push me back into my chair and kissed me hard, as though it was the last thing she could do.

When we finally parted due to lack of oxygen, I gave her an amused stare as she smiled guiltily at me as she sat on my knees.

"I take it I…was missed?" I said with a half-smile.

She just looked at me with disbelief, before hugging me close, whispering quietly.

"When Fina said you had told her to open the Gate, I feared the worst," she whispered, "Don't ever scare me like that again Daniel, do you hear me?"

I smiled and held her close to me, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

As I did so, I noticed Fina standing off to one side, smiling sadly, before turning and walking off the Bridge.

I frowned slightly as Amelia pulled back and followed my gaze to the door, before smiling knowingly.

"You should talk with her," she said quietly.

I glanced at her, before nodding as she slid off me.

I straightened my armour (For I forgot to but my tunic back on) and headed for the Elevator, thinking about what to say to her as I left.

I found Fina standing on the front Observation Deck, gazing out towards the dying rays of the Sun, the wind rustling her dress and making her hair flow out slightly.

"Hey Fina,"

She looked back at me and smiled as I joined her, before turning back to the horizon.

"You seem troubled, You okay?" I asked.

She shook her head, "You defeated Noycorp, Aidacra, and saved the Galaxy," she looked at me, her eyes betraying her fear, "And yet the final lines of the Prophecy Document keep worming their way into my head."

I didn't have to be told what she meant, ", many years after these events, a new dark force will arise with the Black Gigas, and use it against the galaxy in hostile take over, unless a Silvite not born of Silvite Parentage rises up in defence of his home planet of Earth, and vanquishes Aidacra, the Black Gigas, until it rises up with it's master once again." I recited.

She nodded sadly as we watched on.

She needed comfort, and I decided to give it to her.

Slowly, I gently draped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

She didn't resist, she just lay a hand on my chest plate, closing her eyes slightly.

"We can wait," I whispered, "And when he returns, We'll be ready for him."

I felt her nod against my chest, as the system's star slowly sunk under the horizon.

"That just leaves mankind," I said quietly.

"I believe that I can create a suitable habitat for them, she said quietly, "Just retrieve them from the Moons of Laar and bring them back here. I will wipe their minds and place them on a new planet.

I nodded slowly. The people of Earth were far too obnoxious and greedy to be let loose on the Galaxy. I just hoped I wouldn't run into _her_ during the transition.

* * *

"**DANIEL KENNEDY DEARING! I'VE FOUND YOU, YOU BASTARD!"**

I sighed mentally as the all-to-familiar screams echoed through the mining valley on the first Moon of Laar.

I had run into her.

A force more fearful and evil then Noycorp could ever hope to be.

My mother.

With the Procyon Armada defeated, the Procyon Confederacy had surrendered with little persuasion, so now her I stood, on the rocky moon of Laar, the homeworld of the Procyon's, about to get a earful from my mother.

"Gee, and I thought _my_ mum was scary," Jim whispered to Jenny.

"And this is when she's not drunk," came the dry reply.

I managed a small smirk as I saw the small bulky figure of my mother barge though the crowds of people that watched bewildered at the site of the Delphinus on the landing pad.

"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding!" my mother pushed her ugly great face into mine, "You said I would never find you, but I did! Your in big trouble mister!"

I sighed, "Oh please, I've just saved the Galaxy from an evil psychopathic moron., compared to him your as threatening as Baxter with a head cold," I paused for a moment, "Not there's much of a difference between you and him."

"I HEARD THAT DEARING!"

I glanced over to the left, only to see Tomas Baxter storm up to us, his clothes hanging around him in rags.

"So we meet again pipsqueak," he leered, "I still haven't forgotten that you took my girl from me!"

"Hey Tom," Jenny called out, "For your info, I left you of my own accord you stuck up prick! Besides," she straightened her jacket and was pulled into a hug by Peter, "I now have a man of my own."

"And I'm happily married seven years now," I said with a smirk as Baxter's mouth hung open.

Tom regained his composure, "Oh yeah, and who did you marry, some poor whore from the street?"

"No worse," my mother muttered, "A cat."

Baxter's eyes budged, before he burst out laughing.

"Your kidding me! You got so desperate you married a widdle Purdy cat? Wow you've sunk to an all time low pipsqueak!"

I was about to tell him to stop calling my names (I was now a good half a head taller then he was) when suddenly the sound of the heavy feet of Mr. Arrow could be heard.

"CAPTAIN ON DECK!" he called out, as I cocked my head back, in time to see my crew stand to attention on either side of the gangway.

Here she came, the one true love of my life. She held herself with elegance as she walked down the gangplank, giving me a small wink and a smile, before squaring off to Baxter who was still laughing his head off.

"Is something amusing Mr. Baxter?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah actually," Tom said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I find it funny that Dearing married a creature that walks on four legs!"

Amelia smiled sweetly at him, "Have you ever considered that perhaps this creature might actually have evolved enough to walk on two legs, or the fact that Daniel may actually find me attractive? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder Mr. Baxter wouldn't you say?"

By now Baxter had stopped laughing and had now finally seen who it was he was talking too.

He stared blankly at her for a moment, before putting a hand to his mouth, a few giggles leaked out, before he erupted into laughter again, right in Amelia's confused face.

"Y…you?" he laughed, "Come on! Your uglier then a rampaging bulldog with rabies! In fact, you and Dearing are a perfect match!"

Amelia's eyes narrowed, "What did you say?" she hissed.

"Aw, is the poor widdle kitty gonna cry? Come on give me your best shot!"

"_Uh-oh,"_ I thought. I had seen Amelia when someone pissed her off, and it wasn't pretty.

"Why you little…"

I looked away as a familiar cat-like screech echoed through the valley, followed by the sound of cloth being shredded by claws, as well as Baxter's cries for mercy.

After about a minute, I saw her walk to my side, a satisfied smirk on her face.

I stole a glance over at Baxter, who was now curled into a ball, whimpering quietly something that sounded like, "Keep her away! Please keep her away!"

I turned back to my mother, who now had her eyes narrowed at my wife.

"You."

Amelia smirked, "Me."

"I remember you," she spat, "You that…that thing my good for nothing son said he'd married! What was you name? Amelia! Yes, I remember you all right,"

I noticed Amelia begin to say something, but I quickly stood between them.

"I think you should keep quiet Mother before Amelia hurts you like she just hurt Baxter."

"Aw, do you fight all your wife's battles?" Mother mocked, pushing me slightly.

"It's impolite to push," I said quietly, a dangerous look in my eye.

"Oh please, you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag!" she scoffed, "I could take you out with my arms and legs tied behind my back, both eyes closed, and my mouth taped shut! Besides, what about that Commandment eh? Thou shall honour thy mother and father eh? That means I'm untouchable! I can hurt you but you can't hurt me! But then again, your as weak as that stick you call a wife so you couldn't hurt me even _without_ it!"

I had had enough. She could insult me, she could insult my strength, but NOBODY insulted my wife.

Without even thinking about it, I calmly cocked back my fist, and promptly punched her in the face, between the eyes, sending her flying backwards into the crowd, knocking a couple of people down like skittles as she was thrown through several rows.

Have you ever watched the Matrix Reloaded? You remember that fight between Neo and all those Agent Smith clones and Neo punches one of them back into the swarming crowd? It was kinda like that, only with innocent people instead of around two dozen Smiths.

I clicked my neck, before straightening my armour.

"Just for the record," I called after her, "I respect the Bible, and the Ten Commandments laid down by it. I don't however respect you, or my Dad for that matter, so I guess that particular Commandment doesn't really apply here."

"Bastard!"

I sighed and shook my head, before turning back to Amelia.

"Sorry about that," I sighed, before pausing, "Wait a minute, no I'm not. Dang that felt good!"

She laughed and rested her head gently on my shoulder.

"You can be such a louse sometimes Daniel,"

I froze suddenly. Something had just entered my mind. In fact, something else entered my mind as I froze, something I remembered doing, yet didn't remember doing.

A flashback of a past I don't remember.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I watched my hands as they played a resounding and somewhat loud piece of music that had stuck in my memory, or rather a memory of my original creator that he had downloaded before the Event. As I played it, the words Beethoven's Fifth seemed to float to the top of my mind._

_As I played I felt a hand lay carefully on my shoulder, knowing who it would be without looking up._

"_He's not waking up," I said dryly._

"_You song has not reached it's climax yet," The woman noticed, "Give it a few more minutes."_

_So I continued playing. Sure enough, as the music climaxed, a resounding crash was heard as the head of the house fell out of his bed._

_This was followed up by the sound of another crash as the black door of Roger's Bedroom was suddenly thrown open._

_I turned my head to face the man in front of me, the gears in my neck clicking audibly._

_Roger gawped at me from the doorway, looking tired and angry at the same time._

"_Hey," he murmured, "Hey cut that out!" he said, slightly over the music as I continued to play. Finally he completely lost his rag._

"**_R. DANIEL WAYNERIGHT!"_**

_The piece came to an end and I slowly lowed my hands into my lap._

"_Yes Roger?" I asked quietly, "Is there something I can do for you?"_

"_Yes there is," he said in a deadly tone, "Would you kindly _not_ play that in the mornings? Or at all? Some of us like to sleep in you know! Just because Androids don't require sleep, doesn't mean they have the right to deprive others of it!" _

_And with that, he slammed the door shut._

"_You're a louse Roger Smith." Dorothy called after him._

"_I HEARD THAT!"_

"_Then you should know it's the truth," I added._

_That just seemed to anger him more._

"**_R. DANIEL WAYNERIGHT!"_**

**_End Flashback

* * *

_**

"Daniel? Daniel?"

"Hm?"

"I said you could be such a Louse sometimes and then you froze up on me. Are you alright?"

I smiled down at her, "Yes I'm fine. I just remembered something. Nothing important."

She eyed me for a moment, before shaking her head and smiling.

"Shall I prepare the people for Transport…Sir?"

I nodded distractedly. That flashback was plaguing my mind. It was making me feel ill just thinking about it.

"Er…Yeah. Have them separate into their patron nations and prepare the Transports. I'll….I'll be in my Quarters. Amelia I…I need to lie down."

She looked at me with concern, beforenodding as I headed back to the ship.

I ignored the stares I got from the crew as I passed them and headed up the Gangplank and onto the Main Deck.

As I fell onto my Bed in my Quarters, and began to doze off however, two things entered my head: a word and a phrase.

A pair that seemed to be related to each other somehow.

The word: Megadeus.

The phrase: CAST IN THE NAME OF GOD. YE NOT GUILTY.


	16. Epilogue: The Viewings Of The Light, And...

**EPILOGUE**

**THE VIEWINGS OF THE LIGHT, **

**AND THE DARK**

Fina sighed as she gazed over the control panels in front of her. Each one showing one and the same person.

Each looking the same yet different from the others on the screens.

She had feared the day would come. The day when she would see him again, and the knowing he would only see her as a stranger. She had met him so many times now, that the pain she had felt at first was now but a dull ache at the back of her mind.

She flicked a few buttons and the screens changed again. She stopped at Belleza's image and smiled slightly.

"He'll be seeing you soon," she whispered.

She changed the screen again, only this time only one face appeared on the screen.

Under it was the name: Alex Rosewater.

"He's met you once again Alex," she sighed, "And his fight with him continues. He has fought you through so many different Ages, Marik, Darts, Lord Sidious, Agent Smith…Leinad Noycorp, but mark this Alex. No matter how many programs you jump too, he'll always hunt you down and destroy you, and when he finally does a Age wide reboot, I _know_ he'll make sure your edited out of the program. That's a promise."

* * *

Leinad opened his eyes, and realised he was back to being a separate form from Aidacra.

He smiled evilly. He had survived, as had Aidacra, to fight another day. It was then that he noticed something. Something far below him and his Gigas.

A small smile appeared on his face. He chuckled to himself.

"This is all too good to be true!" he said aloud, "Be aware Captain Daniel Dearing," he sneered, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF AIDACRA, OR ME!"

Then he threw back his head and laughed, he laughed long and loud, his maniacal laughter echoing through the Etherium, as the large blue bulk of Arcadia loomed into view.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

**TURN OVER FOR PREVIEW, FINAL NOTES, ETC.**


	17. Final notes, Disclaimer V 20 and Preview

This preview is rated PG (or K+ or whatever the rating syestem is on this site)

Deep Voice: The Galaxy is in termoil.  
Noycorp: Mwahahahahahaha!  
Deep Voice: It is a Galaxy in pain.  
Dearing: NOOOOOOOOO!  
Deep Voice: a Galaxy of Sorrow Jenny: She's not coming back no matter what you say or do!  
Deep Voice: A Galaxy in need.  
Fina: Only you can do this.  
Deep Voice: of saving once again.  
Noycorp: Captain Dearing welcome back. I...missed you.  
Dearing: This ends here...now.  
(Swords clash)  
Deep Voice: Coming this year.  
Jenny: We have to go now!  
Deep Voice: The final chapter.  
Dearing: NO WE CAN STILL SAVE HER!  
Deep Voice: of the Captain and I Saga.  
Dearing: (on his knees, tears streaming down his face) NOYCORP!  
Deep Voice: Only begins.  
Dearing/Vyse: MOONSTONE CANNON FIRE!  
Deep Voice: A new cycle.  
(Huge bright white explosion)  
Deep Voice: The Captain and I 3: Return of the Black Civilisation.  
It's time.  
For a reboot

* * *

Well, that's it, instalment number two done and dusted.

I hope you liked it, and please read and review.

Before I go on, I just have to do a extra long disclaimer. Why? Because if I put it at the beginning it would spoil the story, so if you don't wanna be bothered, just skip down to the next line break:

* * *

DISCLAIMER V2.0

I DON'T own Treasure Planet, Skies of Arcadia, their characters ships, or anything like that. I only own the following.

The story itself

Daniel Kennedy Dearing

Fina and Amelia's last names

The last names (and in the case of Drachma first name) of all the people in Skies of Arcadia, except for Vyse's

The children's names

Joseph Dearing

Peter Armstrong

Mikhail Volenski

Susan Walden

Jenny Desoto

Daniel's mother, (For the record, my mum is not like this! I kinda based her personality of that land lady person from Muppet Treasure Island…kinda)

Tomas Baxter

The updates to the H.M.S Delphinus (Credit for the original Delphinus goes to Sega and Over works, the creators of Skies of Arcadia)

The Gateway Stations (except for Treasure Planet, cos that's Disneys)

Fina's Planet

Leinad Noycorp (Which spells Daniel Procyon is you spell the words backwards I might add. Trying to spell something there, can you guess?)

Silver's middle name

Aidacra, the Black Gigas, (Again, spell it backwards and you got Arcadia, black moonstones apparently make positive go negative and Vice versa, see where I'm going with this?)

The crew of the Legacy (and later Delphinus)

Any Procyon's mentioned in passing

R. Daniel Wayneright

I repeat I OWN ALL OF THE ABOVE! My characters, locations and junk. MINE! But now I'm just being silly. If you want to use them (Not saying you will just saying on the chance) please Ask me first.

And that's it!

* * *

Okay doke, now on to other such things.

Unlike when I wrote the Captain and I 1 and 2, I'm gonna take a break before writing number three. I have a brief overview of what's gonna happen, I just need the spark to write it all up. As you can see from the preview, I've written some of it, but I got writers block on this subject, so I'm gonna write a few of the fics that are on my list in my bio, before coming back and finishing this little saga later in the year when I've cleared my head.

On a final note, I seem to remember talking about my idea, Project Channel Hopping, a little while back.

I won't say much, only that I need peoples help on the matter. Give me a e-mail if I've peaked you interest and I'll spill the beans on it, if I don't get the help however, I'll just add what I wanted to the end of The Captain and I 3 and be done with it.

Well, that's all I got to say for now. Read and review please, I get that warm fuzzy feeling every time I get even the smallest of praise.

Oh, speaking of reviewing, I would like to thank everyone who has review this fic so far, I really appreciated it.

Well, until next time Dear Readers, keep reading and reviewing, but don't Flame

Dearing


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I know this is kinda weird, posting a author's note after I've finished a fic, but I felt I had to do this.

Originally (As you probably know) I was going to write a trilogy of Captain and I stories. However now I have decided not to write (Or rather complete) a third story.

I have my reasons, which I'm gonna list.

The first one, I realised that the story I was writing wasn't as Treasure Planet related as the other two. Almost the entire Main-cast had been killed off, replaced by my original characters. Although I did plan to bring them back (sort of), they wouldn't return until the very end of the story.

Second, my original Character, Daniel Dearing, seemed to be becoming more of a Mary-Sue Character. While this was unintentional, I could think of a way to reword it, thus becoming another reason for me to cease the writing of the fic

Lastly, most of the fic was set in the Skies of Arcadia Universe, the game that caused me to seek out Treasure Planet in the first place, and seeing it was a Treasure Planet fic, that wasn't right. The story also incorporated several other parts from my favourite games and shows (Such as the Anime The Big O And the Myst series of games). I'd just begun to write chapter four when I realised this, and I thought it better to stop before I got in too deep if you see what I mean.

So, the basis of the note is to say I'm sorry I'm not going to be writing the third chapter of my trilogy. At some point I'm gonna update this fics ending to round it off better, but that might be a while, seeing as I'm already set on completing two other fics at the moment. If anyone _does_ want to know what was going to happen in "Return of the Black Civilisation" I have a basic plotline for anyone who wants to read it. Just PM me, or drop me a email, and I'll send it too you.

Okay, that's all I can think of to say, other then sorry once more.

Dearing.


End file.
